Heart of a Mentor
by Arwennicole
Summary: Another team, another adventure, but no one can fill the hole in her heart. COMPLETE!
1. Cole

The Heart of a Mentor

By

Nicole and Kay

**Disclaimer: We don't own _Power Rangers_. I own Kylie and Hannah. Please read and review.**

**IMPORTANT: If you haven't read "Memories of the Heart", "A Different Shade of Lightspeed", or "Relatives Through Time". You have to read those before reading this one or you WILL I repeat WILL get lost.**

**Summary: Another team, another adventure, but no one can fill the hole in her heart.**

The Heart of a Mentor

Chapter 1: Cole

Kimberly sighed as she once again woke up on the Animarium, it was much easier to live on the Animarium than to find a house to live in, only to pick up and move again once this was over. She felt Kylie stir beside her and smiled as she watched her daughter wake up. "Hey, baby," she greeted. Kylie smiled at her mother. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I had a good dream, about daddy coming back," Kylie replied.

Kimberly smiled as she kissed the side of her daughter's head. "Happy birthday, sweetie," Kimberly murmured. Kylie smiled as she hugged Kimberly tight. "Here sweet heart, I have a gift for you," she informed. She sat up and handed Kylie a flat gift with a white bow on it. Kylie opened it and her eyes widened. "That's your daddy and me. This picture was taken when we were in 11th grade," Kimberly informed.

Tommy was wearing black sneakers, black jeans, a green short-sleeved button up shirt, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Kimberly was wearing white tie-up shoes, a white slip with a pink flowered dress over it, and a yellow sun hat.

Tommy had his arm behind Kimberly's back and Kimberly had her leg propped up in front of her with the dress covering her leg.

"Mommy, you look so pretty," Kylie commented. Kimberly smiled as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist.

"Thank you sweetie," Kimberly answered.

"My daddy was really handsome."

"He sure is."

Kimberly sighed as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I can't believe you're six today," Kimberly murmured. She sighed as she held her daughter in her arms. Just then, one of the recruits that Kimberly found a few months ago came up to them.

She had chin-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing brown shoes, a black skirt, a pink blouse, and a white Wild Force jacket.

"What is it, Alyssa?" Kimberly asked. Kimberly stood up and looked at Alyssa.

"Umm, we're heading down to the city, there's an energy reading of another Ranger there," Alyssa informed.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Kimberly answered.

Kimberly got changed and then Hannah walked over to her. "Hannah, I have somewhere to go, could you watch your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Hannah replied.

"Thanks."

Kimberly kissed her forehead before leaving with the Rangers.

When they arrived at a park, Kimberly's eyes widened when she saw a young man asleep on the bench. Alyssa woke him up, causing him to jump off the bench.

He had shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing brown sandals, torn brown pants, and a messy gray tank-top. Around his head was a headband that looked to be made out of a plant.

Kimberly walked over to him. "Cole…I'm going to have to ask you to come with us," Kimberly informed.

"And I'm going to have to say I can't," Cole answered.

Kimberly gasped when Taylor spun Cole around and punched him in the stomach. "Sorry jungle boy, you've just been drafted," she commented.

"Taylor! You didn't have to do that," Kimberly objected.

She then looked at the two men beside her. "Danny, Max, can you get him back to the Animarium?" She asked. They nodded and Max helped Danny get Cole back to the Animarium.

Danny had black hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing black sneakers, tan pants, a black t-shirt, a black Wild Force jacket, and a pair of thin rimmed glasses.

Max had black hair in an afro look, brown eyes, he was wearing black sneakers, tan pants, a orange long sleeved shirt, a blue checkered shirt with the buttons undone, and a blue Wild Force jacket.

Once they were back on the Animarium, Kylie gasped when she saw them carrying Cole in. "Mommy, what's going on?" She asked. Kimberly picked Kylie up and sighed.

"We just found another Ranger sweetie," Kimberly replied.

Hannah looked at Cole and smiled as she turned and walked away.

Kimberly was sitting at a table with Kylie watching the young girl paint when Cole came back. "You're awake," Kimberly announced. Princess Shayla stood beside Kimberly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome friend, I'm Princess Shayla and this is the Animarium," Princess Shayla announced.

"I'm Kimberly and these are my daughters, Hannah and Kylie. These are your fellow Ranger friends, Alyssa, Danny, Max, and Taylor," Kimberly informed.

Cole was in disbelief seeing this young woman maybe not much older than him with a teenaged daughter. Kimberly saw the surprised look on his face and she looked over at the other Rangers. "I came here to find my destiny," Cole informed. Kimberly looked at the gem in his hand and stepped back as the Rangers revealed their gems too. She ran over towards the fountain when water sprang up.

"What is it, Kim?" Taylor asked.

Kimberly looked at the Rangers. "The orgs have returned," she informed.

"We better go," Taylor answered.

"Take him with you," Kimberly instructed.

They nodded before they took Cole down to the city to fight the orgs.

**(After the Fight)**

Cole was sitting near the woods watching as Kimberly played with Kylie. "Alyssa, how well do you know, Kimberly?" He asked. Alyssa sat next to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know her that well. I just met her a few weeks ago. She's a great person, but she went through a lot during her life. Her two sons, Hunter and Blake, go to karate school in Blue Bay Harbor. Her daughter, Hannah, is planning on becoming a gymnast. Kylie…well, she's like any six-year-old," Alyssa explained.

"She has four kids?" Cole asked.

"Three are adopted. Kylie's her biological daughter."

"That would mean that she was…."

"17 when she was born. We're not sure who the father is, she never talks about him. We do know that she gave up trying to find him in the end."

Cole watched as Kimberly let out a small gasp when Kylie got paint on her face, but started laughing. "She's been through a lot, Cole. We can't bear to let anything else happen to her," Alyssa added. Cole nodded and watched as Kimberly kissed the side of her daughter's head.

"_She won't hurt anymore. I won't let it happen again_," he thought.


	2. Kimberly's Weakness

Chapter 2: Kimberly's Weakness

Kimberly sighed as she sent Hannah and Kylie off to school. Kimberly sat down and looked up when Cole walked over to her. "Hey, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"I slept okay," he replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, you know, when Taylor punched you like that," Kimberly apologized.

"Nah…don't worry about it."

Kimberly sighed as she got up and started to clean up Hannah and Kylie's mess. "Listen, Kim, Alyssa only told me a little bit about you. I think it would be better if you told me," Cole stated. Kimberly folded up Kylie's blanket and hid the picture of her and Tommy inside.

"It's a very long story," she answered.

"I've got the time," Cole assured her.

Kimberly sat down on a rock and Cole sat across from her. Kimberly told him from beginning to end about the attack and when she got her four children. "So, you haven't seen Kylie's father for six years?" He asked. Kimberly shook her head slowly.

"The last time I saw him, he was at a karate match and I saw him with another girl. He really believed that I wrote the letter," she replied.

Cole was over her words. "He truly hurt me that day, but a few years ago, I started to send him letters, telling him all about Kylie. I never got an answer back, never," Kimberly added. Cole placed a hand on her shoulder and Kimberly slowly stood up. "Don't do that," she insisted.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Don't pity me. I don't want pity," she replied.

"I wasn't pitying you."

"Yes, you were. I know what people are feeling. I have the gift of empathy I know what emotions you are feeling, every time you feel them. Right now, I know that you're pitying me. Don't pity me, I don't need it."

Kimberly walked away just as the other Rangers came to get Cole as they needed some help with an org that was attacking the city. Kimberly looked into the fountain and watched as the Rangers battled the org. At the same time, she wrapped her arms around herself. She watched as the monster started to grow. "Rangers, you have to call on your Wild Zords and combine them, that way you can defeat the org," Kimberly instructed.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Cole asked.

"A few times," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly watched as the Wild Zords left the Animarium to help the Rangers.

**(After the Zord Fight)**

Kimberly was sitting in a field watching Hannah practicing her gymnastics. Kylie was working on her reading beside Kimberly when Cole walked up to her. "Kimberly," he called. Kimberly looked up at him. She smiled to see that the Rangers cleaned Cole up a bit.

"Wow! You clean up nice," she commented.

"Thanks," Cole answered.

Cole then led Kimberly to an isolated spot to talk. "Listen, Kim, I want to apologize to pity you like I did," he apologized. Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, you didn't know," she answered.

Kimberly hugged him with a smile. "I have a feeling this is a start to a beautiful relationship," she commented. Cole chuckled as he hugged her.

"I have a feeling it is too," he agreed.

That night, Kimberly was asleep with Kylie beside her and Hannah was asleep a few feet from her. However, as Kimberly was sleeping, she was starting to see things that she never saw before.

**(Kim's Dream)**

_**Kimberly was walking through a dark passageway when she saw Jindrax and Toxica. "Our master has returned!" They cheered. Kimberly's heart stopped at their cheers of their Master returning. She entered a room and her eyes widened when she saw what they were talking about. An org stood there with his staff in hand.**_

"**_We'll destroy the Power Rangers and the Earth will be mine," he laughed._**

_**She rolled her eyes at those words. "Oh please," she mumbled.**_

"**_Jindrax, Toxica," Master Org called._**

_**Kimberly watched as Jindrax and Toxica bowed to Master Org. "I want you to find out how to defeat those Rangers. Especially their mentor, Kimberly Hart. She knows too much," he informed. Kimberly gasped when the two Duke Orgs laughed.**_

"**_We know her weakness, Master," Toxica answered._**

"**_What is her weakness?" He asked._**

"**_Her weaknesses are her two brats, she does have another weakness, we can see it in her eyes," Jindrax replied._**

"**_Take care of her two brats first, then we'll destroy whatever weakness she has."_**

_**Kimberly covered her mouth in disbelief. "No…" she trailed off.**_

**(End Dream)**

"NO!" Kimberly screamed as she sat up. Cole was beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimberly, it's okay, it was just a dream," he assured her.

Kimberly shook her head. "It wasn't a dream, Cole. I saw him. I saw Master Org. I saw his plans," she rambled. Cole kneeled in front of her and grasped her shoulders.

"Kim, calm down before you strain yourself," he instructed.

Kimberly tried to calm down, but she looked around to see Hannah and Kylie staring at her. "Girls, until Master Org is destroyed. I don't want you two to leave this Animarium. When you go to school, take one of the Rangers with you," she instructed. Both of them nodded and then Kimberly led Cole away from her daughters to tell her what else she saw.

Cole looked at her confused once they were alone. "Cole…Master Org is planning to go after my girls to get to me. He's gong to try and kill them," she informed. Cole's eyes widened in shock and Kimberly was nearly in tears. "What am I going to do? I knew that taking this job was dangerous, but this Master Org seems to be more dangerous than the last two evil doers that I went up against," she explained. Cole once again placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kimberly, while I still draw breath, nothing will happen to Hannah and Kylie. I promise," he vowed.

Tears fell down her face as Cole hugged her. "He won't touch your girls, I promise," he murmured. Kimberly cried against him not knowing what to do. Her daughters were in danger and she felt that it was her fault.

**Author's Note: Excuze the lack of updats, but my computer's been broken so please be patient.**


	3. Birthday Surprise

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise

Cole and Kimberly started to become good friends Cole became like another brother to her. Even though Kimberly became like his sister, he knew that she would love to go back to compete in gymnastics one last time. Since she just dropped out so she could have Kylie. Then she got her job to work for her foster father, the got her job as a mentor, and then adopted her other three children. He could tell that she just didn't have enough time for her to have time for herself.

Cole walked over to Alyssa and she looked up with a smile. "Hey, Cole," she greeted.

"Hey, Alyssa, umm, listen, I need a favor," he stated.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"You know how Kim was a gymnast right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know her birthday's coming up. I have an idea of giving her an awesome gift."

"I'm listening."

Cole smiled as he sat down in front of her. "Here's the plan. Let's have Kim give one last performance as a gymnast," he suggested. Alyssa looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you think she'll go for that?" She asked.

"She loved being a gymnast, I mean, I can see the sparkle in her eyes whenever Hannah's practicing. Come on, Alyssa, what do you say? Will you help me get this plan into action?" He asked.

Alyssa smiled and nodded. "I'm with you," she replied. Cole shook her hand. "When do we start?" She asked.

"How about now?" He suggested.

"Sure," she agreed.

"Okay, let's go."

Kimberly came out as they finished planning everything. "Hey, Kim," Alyssa greeted.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, just talking," Cole replied.

"About?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing," Alyssa replied.

Things got a little awkward and Cole cleared his throat. "Umm, well, Alyssa and I have somewhere to be, see you later," Cole informed.

"Yeah, bye," Kimberly answered.

Cole and Alyssa left leaving a confused Kimberly behind. She went back to talk to Princess Shayla, even though she was curious about what her two friends were doing.

**(In the City)**

Cole and Alyssa were walking through the city when they came to a gym. "Hey, this could be perfect," Alyssa commented. She grabbed Cole's hand and led him inside.

**(On the Animarium)**

Kylie was taking a short nap while Kimberly was listening to Taylor talk about when she first became a Ranger. "Wow! So, what about your Air Force team?" She asked.

"I told them that it was a classified mission. I wasn't about to tell them that I'm leaving to become a Power Ranger," Taylor replied.

Taylor smiled as Kimberly stroked Kylie's hair. "So…what about Kylie's father? You never really talk about him," Taylor pointed out. Kimberly sighed as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"There's not much to tell really. I really loved him. Even though we were both only seventeen. I went to Miami to achieve my dream. Then that whole attack happened. I was so thankful to know that Kylie was Tommy's and not my attacker's. However, just something about that letter just doesn't fit. I didn't even write it," Kimberly explained.

"Someone might've wanted you and Tommy to be separated."

Kimberly sighed as she pulled some hair back behind her ear and Taylor saw the scar on her head from the attack. "I know, it's ugly," Kimberly mumbled. Taylor shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I've seen worse," Taylor assured her.

Kimberly smiled and Taylor stood up. "I'm going to be down in the city. I've got some things to check out," Taylor informed. Kimberly nodded and watched Taylor leave the Animarium.

Not long after Taylor left, Kimberly's communicator went off. "What's up guys?" She asked.

"Kim, we can't morph and there's an org attacking the city," Cole informed.

Kimberly quickly stood up, careful not to wake Kylie up, and went to see what the Rangers were up against. "Where's Taylor?" She asked.

"We haven't seen her yet," Alyssa replied.

"Guys just hang tight," Kimberly instructed.

"We're hanging," Max answered.

Kimberly looked at the org and once she found the weakness, she quickly contacted the Rangers again. "Guys, attack Cell-Phone Org's antenna, that would jam his sequence," she informed.

"You got it," Cole answered.

standing there Kimberly looked back into the fountain then looked over her shoulder to see Princess Shayla standing there. "We're winning once again, Princess," she informed. Princess Shayla smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Knowing that the Rangers have a mentor like you, it is a great help," Princess Shayla stated.

Kimberly smiled and sighed in relief when Taylor finally arrived to help. "Yes, she made it," Kimberly murmured. They watched as two young boys transformed themselves into a Black Bear and a Polar Bear. "More Wild Zords," she added. The Rangers destroyed Cell-Phone Org. However, because of the power of the two new Wild Zords, the Megazord fell apart. Cole came over the communicator. "Kimberly, it's Red Lion, he's sick," Cole informed worriedly.

"Oh, no!" She gasped.

"We're on our way back," Alyssa informed.

Kimberly looked back at Princess Shayla before running to check on Red Lion.

Cole was already there when Kimberly arrived. "Cole," she called. Cole looked up at her as she sat down next to him. "Is he that bad?" She asked.

"Look for yourself, Kim. He's sick," Cole replied.

Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder and Cole looked at Red Lion. "Don't worry, Red Lion, we'll find a way to make you better," he assured the lion. Red Lion let out a small roar before closing his eyes.

That night, Kimberly came back again and saw Cole looking at the sleeping lion. "Cole, he's going to be okay, you should get some sleep," she insisted. Cole shook his head.

"No, I'm going to stay here," he answered.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Cole…getting yourself overtired won't make things better," she pointed out. Cole sighed and lowered his head. "Come on," she persisted. Cole slowly stood up and nodded.

"You're right. He should be okay," he agreed.

Kimberly nodded her head slowly as Cole went off to bed. "Good night, Cole," she murmured as she went off to bed.


	4. Saving Red Lion

Chapter 4: Saving Red Lion

Kimberly found Cole beside Red Lion once again and sighed. "Cole," she called. Cole looked over as she walked over to him. "Is he doing any better?" She asked. Cole slowly shook his head.

"No," he replied.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "He'll be okay," she assured him. Cole took a deep breath as he just looked at the very sick Wild Zord.

"I hope so, Kim," he answered.

The other Wild Zords were watching over the Red Lion and Kimberly grabbed onto Cole's hand. "Come on, Cole, just let him rest," she instructed. Cole nodded his head slowly as he followed her back to the others.

When they arrived, they came in on how they could heal the Red Lion. "When Animarium lifted off Earth years ago, the Soul Bird stayed behind. It has amazing healing powers, but the problem is that it's hard to find," Princess Shayla informed. Cole stepped forward with determination on his face.

"I don't care what it takes, we have to find the Soul Bird," he informed.

"Cole's right, you guys need Red Lion in order to defeat Master Org's orgs. Without all the Wild Zords together, there's no way you can defeat an org with that size," Kimberly pointed out.

Alyssa then stood up. "All right, let's go," she insisted. The other Rangers and Kimberly agreed and they went down to Earth to find the Soul Bird.

Kimberly was looking around the forest suddenly feeling a little ill. She held her head and Cole walked over to her. "Kim?" He asked. Kimberly shook off the pain and smiled at Cole.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

"But not for long," a voice laughed.

Cole stood in front of Kimberly when Toxica and Jindrax appeared. "You guys won't be finding that Soul Bird," Jindrax laughed.

"Not unless we get to it first," Toxica agreed.

"Ready guys?" Cole asked.

"Ready," the Rangers replied.  
"WILD ACCESS!" They shouted.

They morphed and looked up when they saw that the org was already a giant. "Oh, man!" Kimberly gasped.

"How are we going to defeat that while the Red Lion is sick?" Taylor asked.

Just then, Cole lifted his Crystal Saber. "Red Lion, are you sure?" He asked. Kimberly placed a hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder when she felt his concern. "Guys, the Red Lion said he'll fight, let's put them together," he instructed.

"Right," they agreed.

They put their Crystal Sabers together and called on their Wild Zords. However, when they used the Black Bear and Polar Bear Zords again, the Megazord once again fell apart and the Rangers were thrown out of their Zords. "RED LION!" Cole shouted. Bulldozer Org went to attack the Red Lion when the rest of the Wild Zords stood in front of their ill companion.

"They're protecting the Red Lion," Alyssa commented.

Danny then placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Cole, go find the Soul Bird, we'll take care of things here," he informed. Cole nodded and looked at Kimberly.

"I'm going with you," she stated.

Cole nodded and they both ran through the forest to find the Soul Bird.

Kimberly stopped suddenly and hit the ground holding her head. "Kim!" Cole gasped. He ran over to her and tried helping her up. "Kimberly, what's wrong?" He asked. Kimberly looked over Cole's shoulder in horror.

"COLE BEHIND YOU!" She shouted.

Cole looked over his shoulder, but was blasted away as soon as he saw that it was Master Org. "COLE!" Kimberly screamed. Kimberly pushed away all her pain and ran over to the fall Ranger. He had de-morphed, his shirt was torn apart, and he was scratched up. "Cole, are you okay?" She asked. Cole held his side, but his eyes widened when he saw that Master Org was holding the picture of his parents. Cole stood up.

"THAT'S MINE!" He shouted.

He jumped over Master Org's head, grabbing the picture on his way. Master Org glared at Cole, but looked up when he saw the Soul Bird. He lifted his staff and blasted at the Soul Bird, scaring it away. "SOUL BIRD NO! DON'T GO!" Cole shouted. Master Org laughed at Cole.

"The Soul Bird is never seen twice. Your Red Lion is history," Master Org laughed.

Master Org then walked towards Kimberly, who was holding her head from the pain becoming too great. "I'll take your mentor though. She'll be a great asset," he informed. He then grabbed Kimberly's arm and threw her up onto her feet. Kimberly fought with all her might to get away from Master Org.

"Let go of me," she snapped.

Cole ran over and kicked Master Org away from Kimberly and the young woman fell to the ground unconscious from it all. A tremor went through the ground and Master Org glared at Cole. "I'll be back for her," he snapped. Then he disappeared. Cole opened his hand when a green animal crystal appeared. He looked over at Kimberly to see her still unconscious.

"Princess Shayla, get her out of here," he instructed.

Kimberly disappeared and then Cole destroyed the org with his new Wild Zord, the Kongazord. They returned to get an egg and went back to the Animarium.

Princess Shayla had set Kimberly down into her sleeping area when the Rangers returned. "Is she okay?" Cole asked.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest now," Princess Shayla replied.

"What happened out there? Why is she in so much pain?" He asked.

"For reasons unknown, Kimberly can't handle the anger emotion. Many times that's been her downfall. Her daughters are with her now, they'll make sure she gets back to her normal strength," Princess Shayla explained.

Cole looked over at Hannah and Kylie to see them taking care of Kimberly before going off to take care of Red Lion.

That night, Kimberly was awake and Cole was sitting beside her. "Welcome to the land of the living," he commented. Kimberly sat up slowly and held her head. Cole placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied.

"You scared us, Kim," Taylor commented.

Kimberly smiled at her friends as they sat around her. "I'm okay, guys, really, I'm just weak when it comes to the anger emotion," she commented.

"We know, Princess Shayla told us," Alyssa informed.

"Maybe you shouldn't come out to fight with us if you're going to fall every time you feel anger," Taylor suggested.

"No, really, Taylor, I'll be fine. I just can't fight Master Org," Kimberly stated.

The Rangers looked at each other once Kimberly finished her explanation. "Thank you for watching over me, but I'm fine," she reassured them.

"Besides, you should get some rest," Hannah agreed.

The Rangers got up and left their mentor alone and Kimberly sat back with a sigh. There was something about Master Org that really frightened her, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

**(In the Nexus)**

Master Org sat in his throne thinking. "I'll get you, Kimberly, I'll get you. Then the Rangers will fall one by one, because you are the heart of their team," he laughed.


	5. Disaster

Chapter 5: Disaster

Master Org was watching the Rangers prepared everything for Kimberly's birthday. "I must have that girl," he snapped. Toxica then came in.

"Why would it matter if you didn't have the mentor?" Toxica asked.

"That mentor is the Rangers' weak point," Master Org replied.

He stood up and looked at Toxica with a glare. "Capture that girl and bring her to me," he ordered.

"Yes, master," Toxica answered.

Toxica then disappeared to capture Kimberly.

**(In the City)**

Kimberly was walking beside the lake with a sigh. Her heart was breaking all over again. Tommy came back into her mind and tears welled up in her eyes as she sat down. "Where are you, Tommy? Why won't you answer my letters?" She asked.

"Aw, is poor little Kimmie sad?" Toxica asked.

Kimberly jumped up and got into a guarding stance. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Master Org requests your presence," Toxica replied.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken," Kimberly answered.

"Too bad, you're still going."

Toxica laughed at her and they started fighting. "I know your weakness," she laughed. Kimberly's eyes widened in horror as she felt a throbbing pain, but that didn't stop Toxica. "Surrender, or your precious little daughter will be taken to Master Org instead," Toxica threatened. Kimberly bit her lip as she stood up from the ground.

"Okay, I'll go, but please, don't hurt my daughter," Kimberly begged.

"As long as she stays on the Animarium with your precious little Rangers, she'll be fine," Toxica laughed.

Toxica then grabbed Kimberly's arm and they disappeared. However, Kimberly left behind the bracelet that Kylie gave her that morning.

Later that night, the Wild Force Rangers went searching for Kimberly. "KIMBERLY!" Cole called.

"KIM! WHERE ARE YOU!" Alyssa shouted.

Taylor was walking along the lake when she saw the bracelet. "GUYS!" She called. They stopped searching and ran over to Taylor.

"Kim's bracelet," Alyssa concluded.

"Master Org has her," Cole commented.

They nodded in agreement.

**(In the Nexus)**

Kimberly was in chains and her mind was filled with painful memories. Tears fell down her face as the painful memories returned to her mind. Master Org laughed at Kimberly's pain.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly ran through the alleys as fast as she could, she could hear the footsteps catching up behind her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. Kimberly felt like her lungs were about to burst, her limbs were beginning to feel heavy, and her body started to tire out. Kimberly screamed when her attacker leaped and shoved her to the ground. She tried pushing him off, but he was too strong, and she felt the punches landing on her face. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! TOMMY!" She screamed.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly fell to the ground holding her head. All the things she was feeling all the pain and anger she was feeling. It was too much for her. She fell to the ground with tears falling down her face. "HELP ME!" She screamed.

**(The Animarium)**

Kylie ran over to the Wild Force Rangers with fear in her eyes. "Where's my mommy?" She asked. Cole sighed as he kneeled in front of the small girl.

"Kylie, earlier today, your mommy was kidnapped by that bad man, Master Org," he replied.

Tears fell down her face. "You're going to get her back aren't you?" Hannah asked. Taylor walked over and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"We're going to try our best, Hannah. We'll save your mom," Taylor assured her.

Hannah walked over and led Kylie away. "What are we going to do guys? If Master Org has Kimberly, then we're in trouble," Taylor informed. They nodded in agreement and Cole sat down thinking about what would Master Org want with Kimberly.

**(In the Nexus)**

Kimberly held onto her head and let out a shaky sigh. "Please, go away, just let the memories stop, I beg you," she begged. Master Org laughed at her once again.

"I will have my revenge and with you here, the Red Ranger will soon arrive," he laughed.

"Don't you dare hurt Cole," she snapped.

"I'll do what I wish, now that I have the Rangers' mentor."

Master Org left and Kimberly lowered her head as another painful memory came into her head.

**(Flashback)**

_**She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest with her back towards Jason. "What if this enemy finds out about Kylie? What if he or she finds out that my baby is the Red Ranger's baby?" She asked. Jason jumped up and covered her mouth.**_

"**_Hush, you don't know if they're listening," he pointed out._**

_**Kimberly nodded and sighed. "Tommy's probably going to take his grand old time to save us. You would think he'd know that I'm in trouble by now," she pointed out. Jason got very quiet and looked at the wall. She looked at him confused. "Jas?" She asked.**_

"**_Kim, there's something I have to tell you. Something that's going to be hard for you to hear," he replied._**

"**_Tell, me, what is it?" She asked._**

"**_Kim. After you were brought to the Power Chamber, when Billy went to the mountains. He left something out," he started._**

"**_What is it? What's wrong?"_**

"**_Kim, Tommy received a letter. It was from you. It said that you met someone else."_**

_**Kimberly's heart broke. "And he believed it? He actually believed that I met someone else?" She asked.**_

"**_He doesn't know what happened after that, Kim. He doesn't know that you're here and that Kylie's even living," he replied._**

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself in tears. "I didn't do it, Tommy, I swear I didn't do it. I love you, I wouldn't want to hurt you," she sobbed. As Kimberly cried, she was starting to feel weak. With all the things happening to her and all the anger she was feeling, it was draining her. All she could do now was hope that the Rangers would save her. They were her only hope, if they didn't rescue her from the Nexus soon, Kimberly would surely die.


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6: The Rescue

Kimberly held onto her head in pain, as she woke up. However, when she was wide awake, the painful memories came back into her head. "Not again," she whimpered.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly walked over to Tommy, who was working out on one of the weight machines. "Tommy, Tommy I know," she informed. Tommy looked at her with a slight glare. "I know you're the Green Ranger," she murmured quietly. Tommy slammed the weights down.**_

"**_Well then Pink Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed," he informed._**

"**_Let us help you, we can break Rita's spell."_**

"**_Rita is my empress, she will soon rule the world."_**

_**Kimberly grabbed onto his arm with a last bit of hope hanging by a thread. "Tommy, please let us help you," she begged. Tommy pulled his arm out of her grasp.**_

"**_You have been warned," he snapped quietly as his eyes glowed green._**

**(End Flashback)**

**(The Animarium)**

Cole watched as Hannah walked over to Kylie, who was sitting at the table with her head on her hands. "Hey, sweetie, remember when that mean man, Ransik, kidnapped mom?" She asked.

"Uh huh," Kylie replied.

"Mom escaped Ransik and his goons. I'm sure she can escape Master Org," Hannah assured her.

"What if that mean Master Org doesn't let mommy escape?"

Hannah sighed as she pulled Kylie into a hug. "Hunter, Blake, and I will take care of you. Don't you worry," Hannah assured her. Kylie shook her head.

"I want mommy," Kylie whimpered.

"We know and I promise you we'll get your mom back," Cole put in.

Kylie walked out of Hannah's embrace and walked over to Cole. Cole picked Kylie up and hugged her. "I promise you, we'll get your mom back," Cole assured the young girl. Taylor then hurried over to them.

"Cole, we have to go, an org's attacking the city," she informed.

"Okay, Kylie, stay here with your sister," Cole instructed.

Cole set Kylie on the ground and the young girl ran over to Hannah as the Wild Force Rangers went down to the city to fight the org, and to save Kimberly at the same time.

Kimberly was lying on her back and was looking up at the ceiling. However, the pain hit her once again.

**(Flashback)**

"**_NO!" Tommy yelled._**

_**Kimberly watched as the pit came closer and then she felt a familiar rush of evil pulsing through her veins. She opened her eyes. They were red. She was lifted out of the pit and she looked over at the Rangers with an evil glare. "Kim!" Tommy gasped. Kimberly grinned evilly as she went to attack the Power Rangers while Jason broke the chains and helped her out of the pit his eyes also glowing red.**_

"**_Kimberly, stop," Kat insisted._**

_**Kimberly started fighting Kat with an evil grin on her face. She spun around to see Tommy standing there. "Kimberly, you've got to stop this," he insisted. He removed his helmet and the pain stung Kimberly's heart more. The man that believed the lies in a letter. "Kimberly, you have to remember me, it's me, Tommy," he insisted. She heard Kat telling her to remember and she started laughing. She laughed at them all. "Kimberly, we're your friends," he insisted. Kimberly looked at him straight in the face and laughed.**_

"**_Sweetie, I don't have any friends," she informed._**

_**"Kimberly, you do have friends, you have to remember," Kat insisted.**_

_**Kimberly looked over at Kat before looking back at Tommy. "Oh, and sweetie, pink is out," she informed. She spun around and kicked Kat in the stomach. She watched the Pink Turbo Ranger fall and walked past Tommy.**_

"**_Please, Kimberly, snap out of this, please," he begged._**

"**_I'm evil and I like it that way," she laughed._**

_**She then started fighting Tommy herself and he was blocking her attacks. "Kim, please, I don't want to hurt you," he insisted.**_

"**_You already did," her mind hissed._**

_**She finally kicked Tommy in the stomach and looked over to see Jason still in the pit. "KIM SNAP OUT OF IT!" Adam shouted. Kimberly ignored them all. She was going to destroy the Red Ranger on her own. However, she watched as Jason dragged Tommy towards the pit trying to push him in.**_

"**_You are a pathetic being," she hissed._**

"**_You know that's not true," Tommy demanded._**

"**_It doesn't matter. Say goodbye, Red Ranger."_**

**(After the Karate Tournament)**

_**Kimberly nodded and just as she was about to tell him, her heart shattered. Tommy was hugging Kat and they both seemed happy. Tears welled up in her eyes. Jason could see the pain in her face. He knew that Kat and Tommy went on a couple of dates, but he didn't think was serious. Seeing the image before him just showed him that it was. "I----I---I can't do this," she whispered.**_

"**_KIM WAIT!" Jason called._**

_**Kimberly ran out of the auditorium in tears. She was too late. Tommy was gone and she couldn't get him back.**_

_**She went back into the Power Chamber and cried into her pillow. Jason came in and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kim," he murmured. She didn't answer him.**_

"**_Did you know?" She asked._**

"**_I knew they went on a couple of dates, but that was it."_**

_**She sat up and looked at him. "I swear to you on my grandmother's grave that I didn't know that their relationship was serious, Kim," he assured her. Tears fell down her face.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly held onto her head and curled up in a ball. Master Org grabbed Kimberly by her arms. "You'll be my bait to get the Rangers," he laughed. Kimberly didn't even have the strength to fight Master Org.

**(In the City)**

Cole looked over and saw Master Org carrying Kimberly into a cave. "COLE! GET KIM!" Alyssa shouted.

"WE'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Taylor shouted.

Cole nodded and ran towards the cave.

Kimberly gasped when Cole came in. "Kim!" Cole gasped. He ran over to her.

"Cole don't," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Get…out…please."

"Kim, I'm not…"

Cole was then blasted off his feet. "COLE!" She screamed. Master Org glared at Kimberly and Kimberly held her head in pain.

"She's dying, Red Ranger. Her strength is just about gone," Master Org laughed.

"Leave her alone," Cole snapped.

Master Org aimed his staff at Cole when the rest of the Rangers came. "Kim!" Taylor gasped. Kimberly fell limp and Master Org laughed.

"You're too late," Master Org laughed.

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

Master Org was thrown off his feet and the Rangers watched as Hunter and Blake ran over to Kimberly. Master Org got up and glared at the two boys. "I'll be back, you can be sure of that," he snapped. Then he disappeared. The Rangers ran over to Hunter and Blake.

"Is she okay?" Taylor asked.

"She's really cold and her pulse is weak. We have to get her back to the Animarium," Blake replied.

"Wait a second, who are you?" Max asked.

"Hunter and Blake Hart," Hunter replied.

"We don't have time for chit-chat we have to get Kim back," Cole instructed.

Cole walked over and picked Kimberly up. Then all seven of them went back to the Animarium.

When they arrived back at the Animarium, Cole placed her on the table and placed the blanket over her. "Princess Shayla, can you help her?" Alyssa asked.

"I can try," Princess Shayla replied.

Princess Shayla walked over and placed her hands on Kimberly's head to see if that could help.

"This is bad, Hunter, mom's never been this weak before," Blake pointed out.

"I have an idea," Hannah informed.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"I'm calling Billy," Hannah replied.


	7. Calling for Help

Chapter 7: Calling for Help

Billy was working in a lab when his cell-phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Billy, it's Hannah," Hannah informed.

"Hannah, what's going on?" He asked.

"I need you to come to Turtle Cove. It's urgent."

"Is everything okay?"

"No…it's mom."

"What's wrong with your mom?"

"Master Org kidnapped her and drained her of her energy. She's dying and we need your help."

"I'm on my way, I'll call the others and we'll be right over."

"Thank you so much."

"We'll be right there."

Billy hung up and then he dialed a familiar number and waited for him to pick up. "This is Tommy, I'm not in right now, so just leave your name and number and I'll be back," the answering machine answered. Billy hung up before dialing Rock and Aisha's number.

"DeSantos's residence, Rocky here," Rocky answered.

"Rocky, it's Billy."

"Hey, Billy, what's up?"

"Listen, I need you to meet me in Turtle Cove. I just got a call from Hannah, Kimberly's in trouble."

"We'll be there."

"Okay, see you there."

"I'll have Aisha call Adam."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

**(Rocky and Aisha's Place)**

Aisha was walking around with her and Rocky's daughter, Rachel, on her hip. "What's going on, Rocky?" She asked.

"That was Billy. Kimberly's in trouble," Rocky replied.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked.

"I dunno. Could you get a hold of Adam while I call my mom?"

"Yeah sure."

Rocky handed her the phone while he grabbed his cell-phone and dialed his mom's number. Aisha waited for Adam to pick up. "Adam," he answered.

"Adam, it's Aisha," she informed.

"Aisha, you sound worried, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"It's Kimberly. Billy called and told Rocky that she's in trouble. He told us to meet him in Turtle Cove. Could you meet us there?"

"Yeah sure. I can try and get Tommy."

"Thanks. See you there."

"Bye."

Aisha hung up and looked up as Rocky hung up. "Mom's going to be here in a few minutes. Where's Alex?" He asked.

"Where he's always been. Up in his room," Aisha replied as she placed Rachel into her playpen.

Rocky's mom came and that was their cue to leave.

**(Adam and Tanya's Place)**

Adam was watching Tanya play with their son, Troy, while he tried to call Tommy. "This is Tommy, I'm not in right now, so just leave your name and number and I'll be back," the answering machine answered. Adam hung up and walked over to Tanya.

"Tanya, I have to go," he informed.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asked.

"It's Kimberly, she needs help."

Adam kissed her cheek and kissed Troy's forehead. "You be good for your mom. I'll be back in awhile," he informed.

"Be careful," Tanya instructed.

"I'll be okay."

Then he went off to Turtle Cove.

**(Turtle Cove)**

Billy was sitting in the park when Rocky, Adam, and Aisha arrived. Just as they were there, Hannah, Hunter, Blake, and Kylie came. "UNCLE BILLY!" Kylie shouted. Billy picked Kylie up and kissed the side of her head.

"Where's your mother?" Rocky asked.

"She's back on the Animarium. We'll take you there," Hunter replied.

"What exactly happened?" Aisha asked.

"Master Org kidnapped mom and started draining her energy with the anger emotion. He must've done something more, because when Hunter and I came, she was very weak. For now, Princess Shayla is trying to take care of her," Hunter explained.

"Take us to her," Adam instructed.

"Right," Hannah agreed.

Once they were ready, they were transported to the Animarium.

**(The Animarium)**

Princess Shayla looked up when they came back. "Kimberly!" Aisha gasped. Aisha hurried over and held her hand.

"Could you get a hold of Tommy?" Hunter asked.

"No," Billy replied.

"Well, there's not enough time to try and get a hold of him. Use your Ninjetti animals to help her," Hannah insisted.

"Right," Adam agreed.

Princess Shayla stood back and the Rangers watched in disbelief as Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy stood in a circle around Kimberly and held their arms up. "We call on the aid of our Ninjetti animals," Billy called. They closed their eyes and they started to glow their old Ranger Colors. "The wolf," he added.

"The bear," Aisha called.

"The frog," Adam called.

"The ape," Rocky called.

Then a blue wolf, yellow bear, black frog, and a red ape ran around the circle and entered Kimberly's chest. Kimberly let out a gasp and she opened her eyes. Billy was the first person she could see. "Billy," she whispered. Billy smiled as he touched her face.

"We're here, Kim, don't you worry," he assured her.

"Is Tommy here?" She asked.

"No, he's not," Rocky replied.

Kimberly smiled to see her friends before closing her eyes. "She'll be okay, she just needs to rest so she will regain her strength," Adam informed.

"Thank you guys so much," Hannah told them.

"Don't you worry about it, Kim's like our sister. We'll always be there when she needs us," Rocky assured her.

Kylie ran over and jumped into Rocky's arms. "Hey shrimp, you've gotten big," Rocky commented. Kylie laughed as Rocky spun her around once.

"Can you stay?" Kylie asked.

"I wish we could, but we have to get home," Aisha replied.

Kylie let out a pout and Adam smiled as he took Kylie into his arms. "But hey, if you ever want to see us, you know where to find us," he assured her. Adam kissed Kylie's cheek before setting her back on the ground. Aisha hugged the young girl with a sigh.

"You better take care of your mom," she instructed.

Kylie nodded her had and Aisha smiled. Kylie then ran over to Billy who once again picked her up and hugged her. "You're getting way too big for me to pick up," he commented.

"No, I'm not," she giggled.

Billy chuckled as he set her on the ground. "You guys take care," Rocky instructed as they went back to the city. The Wild Force Rangers watched them in disbelief.

"You guys are lucky to know some great Rangers," Taylor commented.

"Well, mom has some connections," Blake commented.

"Can you stay?" Kylie asked hopefully.

Hunter sighed as he picked Kylie up. "Sorry, squirt, but Blake and I have to get back to the karate school. You take care of mom for us okay?" He asked. Kylie nodded with a sad smile. Hannah then hugged Hunter and Blake at the same time while being aware of Kylie, who's still in Hunter's arms. While they were saying goodbye, Kimberly's nightmares had faded away, and a wonderful dream came into her mind.

**(Kimberly's Dream)**

_**Kimberly bit her bottom lip with a smile as she held onto Tommy's hands. Tommy held up a ring to her finger and smiled at her. "I Tommy, choose you Kimberly to be my wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life," Tommy vowed. Kimberly smiled as she started her vows while slipping the ring onto her finger. Kimberly took a deep breath as she held Tommy's hand up and held the ring up to his finger.**_

"**_I Kimberly choose you Tommy to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life," she vowed as she slipped the ring onto his finger._**

_**The minister said another prayer before looking at them. "By the powers invested in me in the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife," he announced.**_

**(End Dream)**


	8. A New Enemy

Chapter 8: A New Enemy

Kimberly was starting to regain her strength, but until she was fully healed from Master Org's attack, she wasn't allowed to go out onto the battlefield. It didn't bother Kimberly that much, since she was trying to contact a Red Space Ranger about some certain business. After three days of trying to contact Andros, she finally got a hold of him. "Andros," he answered.

"Andros, I've been trying to contact you for three days, where have you been?" She asked.

"I've been busy to get ready for a mission," he replied.

"Oh, so you know too."

"What?"

"The Machine Empire, you know that the generals have survived."

"Yeah, I knew, how did you know?"

"I can't really explain it."

"Understood."

They were quiet for a minute until Andros broke the silence. "Listen, Kim, when I do find what the generals are planning. I'm going to have to contact all the Red Rangers out there," he informed. Kimberly bit her lip, knowing what he was talking about.

"I haven't seen Tommy in so long. None of my letters have been answered. I'd call him, but I don't know his number. Andros…do you think he hates me for something I didn't even do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Andros asked.

"Tommy thinks I wrote a breakup letter telling him I met someone else. When that letter was sent to him, I was pregnant with Kylie and I was hiding in the Command Center."

"Interesting. Did you ever tell Tommy about this?"

"No…the last time I saw him…was when he saved Jason and me from Divatox. I was going to tell him about Kylie, but then I saw him with Kat. I packed my things and went straight to Mariner Bay. I never saw Tommy again after that."

"Well…I'll have to contact Tommy once I find the Generals, because he's the one that sent me on this mission."

"What about Ashley and your son?"

"They're okay with it. Don't worry, Kim, everything's under control. I'll contact you again when I get news about the Generals."

"How are Ashley and Aidan?"

Andros let out a chuckle when she mentioned his son. "They're both doing great. You'll have to see Aidan one day, Kim. One day he'll be a great Ranger," he assured her.

"I doubt that Ashley will be as thrilled as you are," she teased.

Andros laughed on the other end. "She'll get used to the idea," he answered. Kimberly heard someone coming.

"Someone's coming, I'll talk to you later," she informed.

"Right."

Their connection was disconnected and looked up when Cole walked over to her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better," she replied.

Cole sat next to her with a grin. "I finally got to meet those sons of yours," he commented. Kimberly smiled as she looked into her lap.

"Hunter and Blake are good boys, both are working very hard in their ninja training," she stated.

"How old are they?" He asked.

"Hunter's eighteen and Blake's going to be seventeen."

Cole looked at the scar on Kimberly's head and she quickly covered it. "I know, it's ugly," she mumbled. Cole shook his head.

"No, it's not ugly," he assured her.

Kimberly lowered her head with a sigh. "I miss him though, Cole. Tommy kept my life together, he's done so much for me and look what happens. He thinks I met someone else," she commented. Cole wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

"I hope so," she answered.

Taylor then came in. "Cole, another org's attacking the city," she informed. Cole kissed the side of Kimberly's head and stood up.

"I'll help you guys the best I can," she informed.

"Don't worry about it, get some rest," Alyssa stated.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. After a minute or two, she felt that something was wrong and got up. She hurried over to the fountain and saw that Nayzor was opening a tomb. "I have to get down there," she murmured. She looked around to see if her children or if Princess Shayla was around before teleporting herself to the spot.

Kimberly got in a fighting stance when she arrived. "Back away from the tomb, Nayzor," she ordered. Nayzor looked over and laughed at her.

"Stop meddling into business that isn't yours, or you'll end up like you were a few days ago," he threatened.

"You don't scare me," she hissed.

Nayzor then threw a blast at Kimberly, but she did a front flip and landed gracefully on her feet. "Well, meet your new match," he laughed. He opened the tomb and she gasped to see what looked like a black wolf coming out.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"Welcome back, Zen-Aku," he greeted.

Zen-Aku growled and looked around. "As your first task, destroy her," he ordered. Kimberly got into a fighting stance and started to defend herself against Zen-Aku. Kimberly cried out in pain when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it around, making her fall to the ground on her knees.

"Where are the Rangers?" He demanded.

"You won't touch them," she snapped.

Zen-Aku then grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground with just one hand. Kimberly held onto Zen-Aku's wrist while gasping for air. "Where are the Rangers?" He demanded. She just gasped for more air, not answering the monster's question. "Fine, I'll find them myself," he snapped. Nayzor laughed as Zen-Aku threw Kimberly down to the ground. She held her throat gasping for air. She then held her communicator up.

"Cole…" she gasped.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"In the caves, Nayzor's released a creature of some kind. He's coming after you."

Before another word could be said, she heard the Rangers fighting Zen-Aku. "NO!" She screamed. She got up and ran to the caves.

When she arrived, she saw her friends unconscious. "GUYS!" She shouted. She ran over to Taylor and checked for a pulse. She found one.

"Kim," Alyssa called.

She ran over to Alyssa and saw her holding her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, it's Cole," Alyssa replied.

Kimberly ran over to Cole and saw that he was badly injured. "Alyssa, help me get them back to the Animarium," she insisted. Alyssa nodded and then they got their friends back. Zen-Aku laughed in the distance.

"We shall meet again," he laughed.

**Author's Note: If chapters are late, please be patient, because I've been working on a new project. "Change of Fate" in the _Lost_ section. If anyone wants to check it out, you're welcome to. Please review, catch ya guys later.**


	9. Something Familiar

Chapter 9: Something Familiar

Kimberly sighed as she helped Alyssa patch up Cole's side. "Tell me if it hurts," she instructed. She then pulled the bandage tight around him and Cole gasped in pain. "Oh! Sorry," she apologized. Alyssa held onto Cole's hand as Kimberly finished up the bandage. "There you go. I don't want you moving around too much, not with those bruise ribs," she instructed.

"Right," Cole agreed.

Kimberly pushed some hair back behind her ear and looked around to find Hannah. "Hannah? Princess Shayla, have you seen Hannah?" She asked.

"No, not since you and the Rangers returned," Princess Shayla replied.

"Mama, Hannah gone," Kylie answered.

"Oh God!" Kimberly gasped.

She then went to leave. "KIMBERLY, WAIT!" Cole shouted.

Kimberly appeared in the park and looked around. She saw Hannah walking towards the library. "HANNAH CASSANDRA HART!" Kimberly shouted. Hannah stopped and looked at her mother. "What do you think you're doing? I told you to stay on the Animarium while Zen-Aku is around," she scolded.

"I have a science report due on the solar system," Hannah answered.

"I don't care if you have a report due on what life means, you are not to leave that Animarium without me or one of the Rangers there."

Kimberly was about to take Hannah back to the Animarium when Zen-Aku appeared. "Oh my gosh!" Kimberly gasped. She had Hannah stand behind her and got into a fighting stance. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"To destroy you," he replied.

Kimberly ripped her communicator off and shoved it into Hannah's hands. "Get back to the Animarium and stay there. Tell the Rangers that I'll find a way to get them here if I need them," she instructed. She watched as Hannah went back to the Animarium. She looked back at Zen-Aku. "Bring it on," she sneered. Zen-Aku pulled out his dagger and started fighting her. Kimberly cried out in pain when the dagger got her side. She held her side and looked down to see the blood.

"You're way in over your head," he laughed.

Kimberly gasped when he grabbed her throat and lifted her up off the ground. She held onto his hand and gasped for air. "You are a weak woman," he laughed. Kimberly struck him in the face with her foot and Zen-Aku dropped her. She held her throat and started coughing. The demon kicked her side and she flipped onto her back and cried out in pain. Zen-Aku raised his dagger above his head. "This is the end," he snapped.

"HOLD ON, KIM!" Alyssa shouted.

She grabbed her baton and blocked Zen-Aku's attack on her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked. Kimberly held her side feeling the blood fall down her side.

"Yeah," she replied.

While Alyssa and Zen-Aku were fighting, Kimberly felt a different feeling coming from Zen-Aku. She felt confusion. She looked up to see that he had Alyssa right where he wanted her. She was pinned to the ground, de-morphed, and hurt. "DON'T!" She shouted. Zen-Aku looked up at her and she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"I'll be back," he snapped.

Zen-Aku retreated and Alyssa took Kimberly back up to the Animarium.

Princess Shayla patched Kimberly's side up. "Mom, I'm really sorry," Hannah apologized. Kimberly grabbed onto Hannah's hand.

"Hannah, sweet heart, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do. Hunter would surely die, Hannah," Kimberly answered.

Hannah held onto Kimberly's hand and Kylie got onto the bed. "You okay mommy?" She asked.

"I'm okay, sweet heart," Kimberly replied.

Princess Shayla had the kids and the Rangers leave and Kimberly sighed as she looked at Princess Shayla. "Princess, there's something about this that I can't put my finger on. When I looked into his eyes, there was something different. They weren't showing hate, and I couldn't feel hate. I was feeling confusion. All I could feel was confusion," she informed. Princess Shayla looked at Kimberly confused. "I must be going crazy," she added. She stood up and walked around slowly.

"Kimberly…are you saying…that Zen-Aku might not be an evil org?" Princess Shayla asked.

"He's an org that's for sure…but there's something human about him," Kimberly replied.

She looked at Princess Shayla. "The last time I felt confusion, was in my brother, Ryan. That was when he was evil. Ryan was full of confusion because he was lied to all his life about what happened during the car crash. That's what I feel in Zen-Aku. Princess, he has human qualities in him," she explained. Princess Shayla looked at her and then she sat down. "Is it possible that someone could be transformed into an org?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard of it before, but it is possible," Princess Shayla replied.

Kimberly sat down. "If he does have human qualities, the Rangers can't destroy him," Princess Shayla added.

"I know, but they're going to be out of fighting for a long, long time. With his attack on them, they might find it hard to believe that he has any human qualities in him," Kimberly pointed out.

"They'll listen to you, you're the one that can feel if a person has emotions. Orgs don't possess emotions."

Kimberly nodded and let out a sigh. "If he is a human that's been turned into an org. I don't think I can handle another good person turned evil. I've been through that one too many times," she informed. Princess Shayla looked at he confused. "My brother was evil, but so was Kylie's father. He was one of the most evil men on the planet. He almost killed me, Princess. He was so close to destroying me," she explained. Tears welled up in her eyes. "And I don't think I can go through with it again. I can't look at an evil person without thinking about him," she confessed. Princess Shayla stood up and embraced the young woman. Kimberly hugged her back and tears fell down her face.

The Rangers were listening to the whole thing and they were in shock. They looked at each other in disbelief. "Kylie's father was evil?" Alyssa asked.

"How is that possible? She spoke about how much they loved each other," Taylor answered.

Cole looked through the bushes at Kimberly and Princess Shayla. "She mentioned him being turned evil. We won't let Zen-Aku near her," he informed.

"Right," they agreed.

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience, but once again it'll be awhile before the next update. Thank you for your patience everyone.**


	10. Merrick

Chapter 10: Merrick

Kimberly rubbed her forehead with a sigh as she got Hannah and Kylie off to school. Cole walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?" He asked. Kimberly lowered her head sadly.

"You know, I can't help but think that Tommy's not answering me, because he doesn't even care anymore," she replied.

Cole sighed and knelt down beside her. "Kimberly, if Tommy never comes back…I'm here for you," he assured her. She smiled and placed a hand on his face.

"Thanks, Cole," she murmured.

Cole kissed her cheek and then he went to see what the others were doing. Kimberly got up and left.

While Kimberly was walking through the park, her mind drifted back to Tommy. "_You mean everything to me, Kim_," he told her that during Valentine's day. Tears welled up in her eyes and she heard a scream. She knew that scream, it was Alyssa. She ran as fast as she could through the park. "ALYSSA!" She shouted. No answer and she looked for her friend. "ALYSSA!" She called. She held her communicator up. "Cole, it's Kim. Alyssa's gone," she informed.

"I'm on my way," Cole answered.

Kimberly bit her lip as she looked around for her friend. Cole then appeared. "What did you see?" Cole asked.

"I didn't see anything, I heard her scream," Kimberly replied.

"Come on."

He grabbed onto Kimberly's hand and they ran through the trees calling for their friend. "ALYSSA!" Cole called. Kimberly felt pain and confusion go through her head.

"She's here," she whispered.

She looked through the trees and she saw Alyssa lying in the forest. "COLE!" She called. She ran over to Alyssa and Cole jumped over a fallen log before kneeling beside Alyssa.

"Alyssa, Alyssa, can you hear me?" Cole asked.

Alyssa opened her eyes to see Cole staring at her. "Cole?" She asked.

"Hey, take it easy, you got knocked around it looks like," Cole commented.

He then picked her up and carried her back to the Animarium. Kimberly watched them leave and lowered her head slightly.

****When they got back to the Animarium, Cole was checking the wounds that were bandaged already. "That's weird," Cole commented. Kimberly nodded in agreement and Alyssa let out a small groan. "Hey, take it easy, Lyssa," Cole told her.

"Jindrax and Toxica attacked me," she informed.

"Do you know who took care of your injuries?" Kimberly asked.

Alyssa thought about it for a minute before answering. "Zen-Aku," she replied. Cole helped her sit up and she held her head. "I'll be okay," Alyssa assured him. Kimberly bit her lip to see Cole comforting the pain filled White Tiger Ranger. Alyssa placed her head on Cole's shoulder. "He saved me, Cole, he really saved me," she whispered. Cole held her to him and stroked her hair, not noticing that Kimberly had slipped out of the room.

Kimberly sat in the garden and wrapped her arms around herself with tears falling down her cheeks. Everywhere she turned she was seeing herself and Tommy and she was getting sick of it. "Why can't I just let him go? Why can't I move on?" She whispered. Princess Shayla walked over and wrapped an arm around her distraught friend.

Later that day, the Rangers were battling Zen-Aku appeared. "Animus!" Princess Shayla gasped.

"Zen-Aku, you must remember who you are," he insisted.

Kimberly looked at Animus in confusion. "Remember? Remember what?" She asked. She then felt recognition come from her friend.

"Merrick," Princess Shayla whispered.

"Merrick? Who's Merrick?" Kimberly asked.

Princess Shayla looked at Kimberly. "You were right, Kimberly, Zen-Aku isn't a true org, he's a man turned into an org," she answered. Kimberly backed away.

"No…no, I'm not right. I can't be right," she insisted.

"You are right, Zen-Aku is Merrick," Princess Shayla answered.

Kimberly shook her head. "No…I--I can't do this. Not again," she muttered. Princess Shayla watched as Kimberly ran.

"KIMBERLY!" She called.

Hannah watched as her mother left the Animarium. "Where's mommy going?" Kylie asked. Hannah picked Kylie up.

"I don't know," Hannah replied.

Once Kimberly was off the Animarium, she ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She found herself in a rocky quarry and she sat down on a rock. "Not again, not again, not again," she told herself over and over again.

When the Rangers returned, they saw that their mentor was gone. "Where's Kimberly?" Alyssa asked. Princess Shayla looked at the Rangers with a sigh.

"She panicked and left," she replied.

"What do you mean she left?" Taylor asked.

Hannah sighed and rubbed her temple. "I know where she is," Hannah informed. She then turned and left the Animarium.

Kimberly had her arms wrapped around herself and rocked herself back and forth on the rock she was sitting on. "Mom?" Hannah called. Kimberly looked at her daughter and Hannah sat next to her. "It happened again, didn't it? Zen-Aku is really good, isn't he?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, yes, he is baby," Kimberly replied.

Hannah held Kimberly's hand and they sat in silence. Hannah knew that just sitting there was helping her mother. She didn't know how much longer Kimberly would last from the heartache. Everyday a new letter is sent out and again it's never answered. Every night, her mother dreams about Tommy and everyday those dreams never come true. All Hannah wanted was Kimberly to be happy, the only time Kimberly was ever happy would be when she was with her children. Other than that, she missed Tommy like crazy and there's no way Hannah could cure that pain.


	11. Losing a Child

Chapter 11: Losing a Child

Kimberly woke up a day after Zen-Aku was revealed as Merrick. She pulled on pink sneakers and a dark pink flowered dress. She pulled her hair back in a half-ponytail and clipped it. "Mom…wow! You look great, what's the occasion?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing, can a woman look nice?" Kimberly answered with another question.

"No," Hannah replied.

"You ready to go to school?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Kimberly laughed and handed Hannah her backpack. "You are going to walk your sister to kindergarten right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, mom, like I always do," Hannah replied.

Cole then jumped down from the rocks wearing only his shoes, jeans, and Wild Force jacket, revealing his muscled abs and stomach. Hannah's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "Heading off to school?" Cole asked.

"Y--Yeah," Hannah stuttered.

Kimberly hid her giggle with a cough. "MOMMY!" Kylie shouted. Kimberly smiled and picked her daughter up when she ran into her arms. "I'm ready," she announced.

"Good, say bye to Cole and I'll pass the message to the other Rangers," Kimberly informed.

"Okay," Kylie answered.

Kylie ran over and Cole hugged Kylie tight while lifting her off the ground. "Hey, you learn something in school," he instructed. Kylie nodded and Cole kissed her cheek. "Okay, Hannah, learn something new," he repeated. Hannah nodded before heading off to school with Kylie by her side. Kimberly walked over and smacked Cole across his bare shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"You're walking around with your shirt off. I have a teenaged daughter and a five-year-old daughter. You know better," Kimberly commented.

Cole laughed slightly and pulled his shirt on. "Besides, I think my little Hannah has a little crush," Kimberly commented.

"On who me?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, you," she replied.

Cole laughed again, but their laughter was interrupted by the fountain. They ran over to the fountain. "It's Merrick," she informed.

"I'm on it," he stated.

"I'm coming with you."

She ran with Cole and they left the Animarium. "You sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to help you save Merrick," Kimberly replied.

Cole grabbed her hand and they ran towards where Merrick was heading. "MERRICK!" Kimberly called. Zen-Aku spun around and shot blasts at them.

"KIMBERLY GET DOWN!" Cole shouted.

Kimberly screamed when Cole pushed her to the ground and covered her from the blasts. He then pulled back and looked down at her. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, something's wrong. I feel evil through him. The confusion's no longer there," she informed.

Cole stood up. "WILD ACCESS!" He shouted. Zen-Aku spun around while holding out his sword.

"Not so fast, Red Ranger," Zen-Aku laughed.

Kimberly gasped when putrids came out from behind the trees, but Kylie was in her arms. "NO!" She screamed. Tears fell down her face.

"Come any closer, Red Ranger, and I'll destroy the child," he snapped.

"Where's my other child?" Kimberly demanded.

"I hope she knows how to swim," Zen-Aku replied.

Kimberly watched as putrids dropped Hannah into the lake, around her ankles was a large rock. "NO!" She screamed. Zen-Aku laughed and disappeared with Kylie. "NO, KYLIE!" Kimberly wailed. She jumped up and ran to the lake. "HANNAH!" She called. Cole ran over and jumped into the lake.

Hannah fought as hard as she could to reach the surface, but things grew black. Cole swam down and untied Hannah's feet. He grabbed her around the waist and swam to the surface.

Kimberly was waiting for Cole to come back with Hannah, but she was already in tears, because of Kylie's kidnapping. Cole de-morphed when he reached the surface. "She's not breathing," Cole informed.

"Oh God!" Kimberly gasped.

Cole placed her on the grass and Kimberly kneeled beside Hannah. "When I count to three, breath into her mouth," Kimberly instructed. Cole nodded. Kimberly started pumping Hannah's chest. "One…two…three, breathe," Kimberly instructed. Cole breathed into Hannah's mouth, but nothing happened. "Please wake up, baby. Wake up for me, breathe Cole," she instructed. Cole breathed into Hannah's mouth. Tears continued to fall down Kimberly's face. "Hannah, sweet heart, don't leave me," she whispered. Cole then pushed Hannah onto her side when she started coughing up water.

"Good girl, Hannah, good girl," Cole murmured.

Kimberly took Hannah into her arms. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I tried to fight them off, but there too many," she sobbed.

"It's okay, baby, I know you tried, but we're going to get Kylie back, you understand me? We're getting Kylie back," Kimberly assured her.

Master Org cackled when Kylie was dragged in. Kylie looked up and coward away. "You're the bad man that hurt my mommy," she whimpered. Master Org walked over and lifted Kylie's chin up.

"You're the little girl that's going to get your mommy's Power Rangers to surrender," he laughed.

"Cole won't give up, Power Rangers always win," Kylie insisted.

"Take her to the cell."

Kylie struggled against Toxica and Jindrax. "MOMMY! HELP ME!" She screamed.

**(On the Animarium)**

Kimberly was sitting by the stream holding Kylie's teddy bear in her arms. Tears fell down her face as she looked into the stream. Cole walked over and sat next to her beside the stream. "Kimberly, everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

"How do you know that, Cole? Kylie's all I've got left of Tommy. My baby's gone and I let Zen-Aku take her," she sobbed.

Cole took Kimberly into her arms. "I want my baby back, Cole. I want her back," she sobbed. Cole kissed the top of her head and ran circles on her back.

"I promise I'll get her back," he assured her.

The Rangers were planning on how they were going to save Kylie. Alyssa looked up and saw Cole comforting the sobbing young mother and lowered her head. Taylor placed a hand on Alyssa's shoulder. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried," Alyssa replied.

"We all are," Princess Shayla answered.

Kimberly kept crying against Cole's shoulder and the Red Wild Force Ranger held her close to him. "_I failed, I promised nothing would happen and look what happened. I failed and she's hurting_," he pondered.

"I want my baby back, Cole," she repeated.

"I'll get her back, Kim, I promise," he whispered.


	12. Heartbreaking Feelings

Chapter 12: Heartbreaking Feelings

Kimberly was miserable, Master Org had her daughter, there was no doubt about that. However, what scared Kimberly the most was what Master Org was planning on doing with Kylie.

Taylor was walking through the jungle when she found Kimberly sitting beside the mountain holding Kylie's teddy bear. "Hey," she called. Kimberly looked up and wiped a stray tear away. Taylor sat beside her. "How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Well…despite the fact that my daughter's been kidnapped by Master Org and my other daughter nearly drowned, I'm just peachy," Kimberly replied sarcastically.

Taylor placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Why does this always happen to me, Taylor? First I lost Tommy, I lost Zordon, my boys left me to go to Thunder Ninja Academy, my daughter nearly drowned, and now my baby girl's in the hands of Master Org. It's not fair, Taylor, it's just not fair," Kimberly sobbed. Taylor held the sobbing woman in her arms and Kimberly cried against her shoulder.

**(In the Nexus)**

Kylie curled up in a ball in the corner of her cell when Master Org came in. "I want to go home," Kylie whimpered. Master Org came closer and Kylie went further into her corner. "Please leave me alone," she added. Master Org walked over and grabbed Kylie's hair. The young child screamed and cried.

"You really think that your mommy's precious Power Rangers will save you?" He asked.

"The Power Rangers always win," she replied.

Master Org let the child drop and he left the room. Kylie curled up in her little ball again and cried herself to sleep.

**(The Animarium)**

Cole and the other Rangers were talking about how to save Kylie when Cole started thinking about how Zen-Aku was Merrick. "If we save Merrick, maybe he could help us find a way to save Kylie," Cole commented.

"Cole, Merrick's gone. Master Org has taken control of his mind," Alyssa answered.

"Yeah, but Kimberly's daughter is in his grasp," Cole pointed out.

"We know that, Cole," Taylor answered.

Princess Shayla walked over to them. "He's back," she informed. The Rangers got up and went to fight Zen-Aku and save Merrick. Kimberly snuck off the Animarium to help them with Zen-Aku so she could get her baby girl back.

When the Rangers arrived, they started shouting at Zen-Aku. "YOU USED TO BE GOOD! NOT EVIL!" Danny shouted. Kimberly then arrived.

"MERRICK! I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!" Kimberly shouted.

Zen-Aku threw a blast at them and Zen-Aku ran towards Cole and flipped him onto his back. Kimberly looked up with a gasp. "Please don't hurt him," she begged. Zen-Aku held his sword up.

"Don't do it," Cole insisted.

Zen-Aku laughed. "Say goodbye, Red Ranger," he laughed. He then raised his sword above his head.

"COLE!" Alyssa screamed.

Zen-Aku was about to kill Cole when the evil org tumbled backwards and holding his head. Taylor helped Kimberly stand up and they walked over to the fallen org. Kimberly covered her mouth with a gasp. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. Zen-Aku turned to human, a knight of some sort, and he ripped his helmet off his head. He looked up at them in disbelief.

"Wild Force Rangers?" He asked.

Kimberly kneeled in front of him. Merrick looked at her. "I---I remember," he murmured. He touched Kimberly's face with a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry about what I have kidnapped your daughter and tried to kill your other daughter," he apologized. Kimberly held his hand.

"You were one of us?" Cole asked.

"I was, a long time ago that was true," Merrick replied.

Merrick explained how he became cursed. Kimberly looked at him. "Merrick, let us help you. Princess Shayla wants to help you," she informed. She saw a shining light in his eyes and felt personal feelings coming from him when she mentioned the princess.

"Princess Shayla, she's awake?" Merrick asked.

"She's the one that's recruited us along with Kimberly," Alyssa replied.

Merrick then pushed Kimberly back and grabbed his head in pain. "Merrick!" Cole gasped and grabbed his arms. Merrick shook his head in pain. Kimberly looked up to see that the eclipse that had formed was fading.

"Please, destroy me, please. Before I turn into Zen-Aku again, hurry. BEFORE I DESTROY YOU ALL!" Merrick shouted.

Kimberly felt the pain and heartache coming from both Merrick and Princess Shayla. She held up her communicator that she had left on by accident. "MERRICK!" Princess Shayla shouted. Kimberly looked up as Merrick ran off holding his head in pain.

When Kimberly came back to the Animarium, she ran over to her friend. "Princess Shayla," she called. Princess Shayla looked up with tear filled eyes.

"He's Zen-Aku again, isn't he?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kimberly replied.

Princess Shayla looked at her. "Kimberly, I know that if the curse is broken that Merrick will save Kylie," Princess Shayla assured her. Kimberly bit her lip.

"Kimberly, we're in trouble here," Max informed.

Kimberly and Princess Shayla ran over to the fountain. "Not again," Princess Shayla whispered. Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait…" Princess Shayla trailed off.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Merrick wasn't cursed when he put the wolf mask on. He was cursed, because his Wild Zords were turned into Dark Zords," Princess Shayla replied.

Princess Shayla held her necklace up. "Cole, aim for the alligator mouth, it should break the curse," Princess Shayla informed.

"You got it," Cole answered.

The two women watched on edge as the Rangers broke the curse. "They did it!" Princess Shayla gasped. Princess Shayla got off the Animarium and Kimberly followed her to protect her just incase Master Org tried something else.

The two women ran through the park, Kimberly felt worry coming from the Princess. She stopped when the princess stopped. "Merrick!" Princess Shayla gasped. Kimberly watched as Princess Shayla took Merrick into her arms and touched Merrick's face with tears falling down her face. Kimberly felt her heart snap in two. An emotion so familiar hit Kimberly and she couldn't stand it.

"MERRICK!" The Rangers called.

Princess Shayla looked up and placed Merrick back in the grass. "I'll stay with him," Kimberly assured her. Princess Shayla nodded and fled. Kimberly started to shake Merrick. "Merrick, wake up," she insisted. The Rangers arrived not long after Princess Shayla left.

"Merrick, Merrick," Cole called, trying to wake him up.


	13. A Good Day

Chapter 13: A Good Day

Kimberly sighed in relief when Merrick woke up. "Hey, welcome back to reality," she greeted. Merrick slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the park in Turtle Cove," Kimberly replied.

Merrick stood up and was shocked that they were accepting him. "I don't get it, I nearly destroyed you and you still accept me?" He asked.

"We know it wasn't your fault, Merrick," Alyssa answered.

Merrick shook his head and walked away. "Merrick," Kimberly called. Merrick kept walking. He had a debt to pay.

**(In the Nexus)**

Kylie was fast asleep in her cell when the door opened. Master Org walked over and grabbed Kylie by her arm. Kylie let out a whimper of pain. "You're coming with me," he snapped. He then dragged Kylie out of the Nexus.

**(The Beach)**

Kylie was thrown to the sand and she looked up to see a man standing there. She coward away, but Master Org made her stay on her knees in front of the man. "You say you're still loyal to me?" Master Org asked.

"Yes," Merrick lied.

He then handed Merrick a sword. "Then destroy the child of the Power Rangers' mentor," he ordered. Kylie lowered her head and let out a whimper. Merrick raised the sword, but instead of destroying Kylie, he broke her chains. "WHAT!" Master Org shouted. Merrick picked Kylie up from the sand and ran away from them. "AFTER HIM!" Master Org shouted.

Merrick came to a pile of rocks and placed Kylie there. "Stay here, okay?" He asked. Kylie nodded and watched as Merrick ran back down the beach. Kylie suddenly had a feeling that she hadn't felt in four days, safety.

Kimberly and the other Rangers arrived. "MERRICK!" Kimberly shouted. Merrick looked up when the Rangers arrived.

"This is my fight, get out of here," Merrick ordered.

"We're here to help you, Merrick," Alyssa answered.

"I don't need your help."

Kimberly ran down to the sand towards him, in her hand was the new morpher Princess Shayla gave him. "Merrick, take this, this will help you defeat them," she informed. Merrick took the Growl Phone that was shaped like a wolf's head.

"WILD ACCESS!" He shouted.

Kimberly stepped back with a smile. She watched as Merrick defeated the General Org, Nayzor. The rest of the Wild Force Rangers defeated the monster that Master Org had sent down. Kimberly walked over to Merrick when he de-morphed. "You should join us, Merrick," she stated. Merrick shrugged her hand off his shoulder and walked over to the Rangers. He gave them their Wild Zords back and Kimberly let out a sad sigh.

"I have a debt to pay to all of you," he informed.

He turned and looked at Kimberly. "However, I'm in your debt, and I won't be able to repay it, but I think this will help," he added. He walked up the hill and picked up a limp figure. Kimberly gasped and tears fell down her face. Merrick placed Kylie on the sand and Kylie's eyes lit up.

"MOMMY!" She shouted.

Kimberly fell to her knees and she took her daughter into her arms while crying. Kylie hugged her mother tight and she buried her face in her mother's hair. Kimberly stood up with Kylie still in her arms. "You're home, sweet heart," she whispered. The Wild Force Rangers walked over and they hugged the two girls. Kimberly looked over her shoulder to see that Merrick had made his way up the hill. She could feel his pain and guilt for kidnapping Kylie. However, Kimberly knew that it wasn't his fault.

**(Two Days Later)**

The Rangers led Kimberly through the city with a blindfold over her eyes. "What are you guys doing?" She asked while laughing.

"It's a surprise. We know your birthday was a few weeks ago, but with all that's happened, we haven't gotten the chance to give you your gift," Cole answered.

"Come on you guys," Kimberly whined.

"Almost there," Taylor informed.

Kimberly could feel her friends' excitement and it brought a smile on her face. Everything was going so well. "Okay, Kimberly, you ready?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Max removed her blindfold and Kimberly gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. She was standing in a gym. Not just any gym, but a gym for gymnastics. Tears welled up in Kimberly's eyes as she looked around. "You guys…" she trailed off.

"Just say thank you and it's all good," Max commented.

Kimberly smiled at her friends. "Thank you, thank you so much," she answered. She hugged them all tight. "How did you guys pull this off?" She asked.

"Well, with the help from your four wonderful kids, we were able to find out that you still have a love for gymnastics and that you quit so you could have Kylie," Danny answered shyly.

Kimberly walked over towards the balance beam and touched it. "You guys didn't have to do this," she commented.

"You told us all the time, mom, to never give up our dreams. We haven't given up your dreams, so we think it's time for you to continue on with yours," a voice commented.

Kimberly turned around to see Hunter and Blake standing there. "Shouldn't you two be at the academy?" She asked. The two boys looked at each other before looking at their mother.

"Hannah contacted us and told us about Kylie's return. We thought that we should have a small family reunion," Blake commented.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged her sons. "You two are the two of the best sons I could ever ask for," she commented. Hunter and Blake hugged Kimberly back, but then Hannah and Kylie came in.

"You like it, mommy?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly walked over to Kylie with a smile. "I love it, baby," she replied. She picked Kylie up and kissed the side of her head. "I love you guys so much," she murmured.

"We love you too, mom," Hannah answered.

The Rangers watched with smiles on their faces as Kimberly hugged all four of her children. However, one person was on all their minds…Merrick, the one person they want to join the team.


	14. Return of Old Friends Part I

Chapter 14: Return of Old Friends Part I

Kimberly was working with Hannah on her gymnastics while Kylie was playing with her toys. Taylor stormed through the Animarium. "Ugh! I hate the police some days," she mumbled. Kimberly walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Taylor held up the speeding ticket she got. "I got a ticket for speeding," she answered. Kimberly wrapped an arm around herself while she tried to hide a giggle as a cough.

"Taylor, that's what they're supposed to do. If you're speeding they're going to give you a ticket," Kimberly reminded.

Taylor rubbed the back of her neck and then the fountain came to life. "You have to get to the city," Princess Shayla instructed. The Rangers and Kimberly nodded before heading towards the city.

Kimberly was watching her friends battle the orgs until they disappeared. "THEY GOT AWAY!" A familiar voice shouted.

"We'll get them next time," another familiar voice answered.

"Power down," they both ordered.

Kimberly gasped. She ran passed the other Rangers and towards her friends. "WES! ERIC!" She shouted. The two Red Time Force and Quantum Rangers looked up when Kimberly ran over to them.

"Kimberly!" They greeted happily.

Kimberly laughed as she hugged Wes tight. Wes hugged her back with a huge smile on his face. "Training more Rangers I see," he commented.

"You know it," she answered.

Kimberly smiled at Eric. Eric grinned as he held his hand out to her. "Good to see you again, Kim," he told her. Kimberly shook her head.

"Eric Myers, after all we've been through all I get is a handshake?" She asked with a grin.

Eric chuckled as he hugged her. Kimberly hugged him back with a sigh. "I recognize him from somewhere. HEY!" Taylor shouted. Eric let Kimberly go and looked over at Taylor. She de-morphed with a glare. "You're the one who gave you the ticket this morning. We just helped you. The least you can do is say thanks," she snapped.

"Taylor, don't," Kimberly insisted.

Eric glared at her and then Kimberly, Wes, and Cole had to pull them apart. "Come on guys, we're all Rangers here, right Taylor? Right?" Danny asked.

"Alright, alright, why don't you guys let fighting mutants to the big boys?" Eric asked.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Mutants? You mean orgs," Max answered.

"Orgs?" Wes and Eric asked in unison.

Kimberly placed a hand on Wes's shoulder. "Listen guys, we've gotta go. Thanks for your help," Wes told Cole. Cole shook Wes's hand with a grin.

"Anytime," he answered.

"I'm going with them," Kimberly informed.

Cole nodded and watched as they walked off.

Kimberly was standing next to Eric when Wes walked over to them with a yellow case in his hand. "We better contact the future, to see if any mutants escaped," he commented. Kimberly bit her lip as they waited for someone to answer them. She smiled when Trip appeared on the screen.

"Wes, Eric, Kim! It's so good to see you," he greeted.

"Hey, Trip, have any mutants escaped the future?" Wes asked.

Kimberly watched as his face turned from a smile to a frown. "Oh…uh…" Trip stuttered.

"Trip, please tell us," Kimberly insisted.

"Kim's right, we need to know," Wes agreed.

"Time Force has been tracking three mutants that have escaped the year 3001. How they ended up in the year 2002, is beyond me," Trip answered.

Kimberly sighed. "Oh, there's something else, Kim, Wes. Um, Jen was assigned to arrest those mutants, but we lost contact with her over a week ago," he informed. Kimberly felt the worry hit her. She looked up at Wes to see that he was just as worried. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go find the Wild Force Rangers," she told Wes.

Wes nodded and looked at Eric. "I agree," Eric informed.

"Okay, let's go find them," Wes agreed.

He opened the door to the truck and helped Kimberly inside.

They found Taylor paying for her speeding ticket. "Taylor," Kimberly called. Taylor looked up and she gave Eric a slight glare. Kimberly bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't smile at the feelings she was getting from Taylor.

"Shouldn't you guys be looking for your mutants instead of giving me more tickets?" Taylor asked.

"No…we came to ask for your help," Wes replied.

Taylor crossed her arms and looked at Eric. "Oh so, now you want help from us?" She asked. Kimberly nudged her.

"Listen, if we can combine our knowledge, we can defeat these mutants," Eric answered.

"First of all they're not mutants. But if you guys are serious about fighting orgs…" Taylor trailed off at the look on Wes's face.

"Follow us," Kimberly put in.

They then led the two Red Rangers up to the Animarium.

Hannah was playing with Kylie when Kimberly, Wes, Eric, and Taylor came on the Animarium. Kylie stood up. "UNCLE WES! UNCLE ERIC!" She shouted. Taylor watched as the young girl ran to Eric first. Eric picked the girl up the ground and hugged her tight.

"Hey, kiddo, have you been good for your mom?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Eric set her down and then she hugged Wes. Hannah smiled as she embraced the two Red Rangers. Kimberly stood back with a smile on her face. "Seems like yesterday, don't it?" Wes asked.

"What? Kylie getting excited about seeing you guys?" She asked.

"Not only that, but fighting evil," Wes replied.

Kimberly nodded with a smile.

Later on, Kylie was attached to Eric while they were down in the city. Kimberly was watching Max and Danny with a smile on her face. "How can we defeat them if they're half mutant and half org?" Danny asked. Max placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, with the Time Force guys on our side, we can beat this," Max replied.

Kimberly laughed as Max and Danny got into their saying "Never give up" and Max ended up landing on the hard concrete on his back. "Max! I'm sorry," Danny apologized.

"You have some interesting friends," Eric commented.

Kimberly looked over her shoulder and Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "They drive me crazy sometimes," she answered. Eric nodded.

"I used to feel the same way about my friends," he agreed.

Just then, their morphers went off. "What's up?" Taylor answered. Taylor then nodded and hung up. "They're back," she informed. Kimberly was about to send Hannah and Kylie back up to the Animarium when Eric knelt down in front of Kylie.

"Hey, kiddo, you know it's time for duty right?" He asked.

Kylie nodded her head. Eric smiled as he took off his hat and placed it on her head. "Guard that, kid," he instructed. Kimberly smiled as Kylie tried to salute. Hannah then picked Kylie up and they went back to the Animarium.

**(During Battle)**

Kimberly cried out in pain when one of the mutorgs kicked her stomach and threw her on her back. "KIM!" Wes shouted. He ran to her aid and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She held her stomach and then she watched as Wes started losing the fight. She gasped when Wes de-morphed, holding his side in pain. "WES!" She screamed. She looked up at the Cliffside when a blast knocked the mutorg back from destroying Wes. "Who on earth?" She asked. Her eyes widened when the figure pulled off their hood, it was Jen.

"JEN!" Wes shouted.

Eric ran over to Kimberly and helped her off the ground. "We have to get back to the Animarium," he told her. Kimberly nodded and they retreated back to the Animarium.

**To be Continued…**


	15. Return of Old Friends Part II

Chapter 15: Return of Old Friends Part II

**(Last time on _Heart of a Mentor_)**

_**Wes and Eric have returned to help the Wild Force Rangers battle mutorgs. Now that this new evil from the year 3001 is around and teamed up with Master Org, will they be able to defeat them?**_

**(Now Conclusion)**

Kimberly sat down and rubbed the back of her neck. Cole walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. She placed a hand over his and let out a sigh. Kylie walked over and sat in her lap. "Mommy, are you okay?" She asked. Kimberly stroked her daughter's hair with a smile.

"I'll be okay, baby," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly then stood up, picked Kylie up from the ground, and walked over to the monitor. It was Circuit. "Hi guys, Captain Logan's sending us back in a time ship. Reinforcements are on the way," Circuit informed. Kimberly kissed Kylie's forehead and looked over at her friends to see that they were thrilled that help was coming.

They stood on the beach, waiting for the time ship to arrive. When it did finally land, Kimberly laughed as her friends came running out of the ship. "Mama?" Kylie asked. Kimberly nodded and watched as Kylie ran as fast as she could towards the Time Force Rangers. The Wild Force Rangers watched as their mentor greeted her old team. Lucas stood there when Kimberly stood in front of him.

"Hi, Kim," he greeted.

"Hi, Lucas," she answered.

Lucas then hugged her and she hugged him back, the awkwardness left and she was filled with happiness again. She looked over Lucas's shoulder to see Ransik and Nadira. "Ransik!" Jen hissed. Trip quickly grabbed Jen's arm.

"Easy, Jen. Ransik and Nadira are here to help us," Trip informed.

Kimberly quickly picked Kylie up and stepped back, just incase. As Ransik was explaining to Jen that he was there to help and that he wanted to try and start over. She felt that Ransik was being true to his word and she knew that Cole knew it too. Cole placed a hand on Jen's shoulder. "He's telling you the truth. His words come from his heart," he informed. Jen nodded.

"Alright, we'll listen to what he has to say," Jen answered.

Kylie looked at Ransik and Nadira with a smile. Nadira smiled at Kylie and walked over to them. "Hi, I see you're not scared of me," she commented. Kylie smield as she placed a hand on Nadira's shoulder.

"You're good now, right?" Kylie asked.

Nadira nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am," she replied. Kylie smiled.

"My name's Kylie," Kylie told Nadira.

Kimberly and Nadira smiled at Kylie. "I'm Nadira," she answered. Kimberly kissed the side of Kylie's head.

"We should get back to the Animarium," Kimberly pointed out.

Nadira nodded and they went to the Animarium.

**(On the Animarium)**

After Ransik told them how he was the one that brought the mutorgs to life, Ransik stood up from his spot and walked over to Kimberly. "I want to apologize to you too, Kimberly," he told her. Kimberly looked up at him.

"For what?" She asked.

"I've done some horrible things to you and for that I am sorry," he apologized.

Kimberly stood up. "Jen's right. We can't change the past, but we can work for a better future," she answered. Ransik watched as Kimberly led Kylie over to her bed.

"The girl's father. Have you found him yet?" He asked.

Kimberly stopped and looked at him. "No, we haven't found him. Every time we think we've found him, he disappears again. Whenever one of our friends try to contact him, he won't answer them," she replied. Ransik nodded.

"Have faith, Kimberly. Keep your children close," he advised.

Kimberly nodded. "I will," she answered. She walked off to get Kylie to bed.

Once Kylie and Hannah were fast asleep, Kimberly decided to check on her friends. She saw that Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Circuit were asleep. Wes and Jen were cuddling up on the floor with smiles on their faces. She watched as Taylor walked over to Eric, who was cleaning his Quantum Defender. "Always working?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," Eric replied.

"Can I see that?" Taylor asked.

Kimberly leaned against the wall, watching the Quantum Ranger and the Yellow Ranger start to bond a bit. "Yeah, sure," Eric replied. Taylor sat next to Eric. "This isn't your standard Silver Guardian weapon. This is one of a kind, the Quantum Defender," he informed. She smiled at her two friends. It wasn't just the fact they were bonding, it was the fact she was feeling attraction between them. "Hey, be careful with that, that's not a toy," Eric told Taylor.

"Hey, I was in the Air Force. I can probably teach you a few things about this," Taylor commented.

Kimberly then walked off towards her bed. She pulled Kylie into her arms as she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, it was time for the two teams to defeat the mutorgs once and for all. Kimberly kneeled in front of Kylie. "You be good for Hannah and Princess Shayla, okay?" She asked. Kylie nodded and Kimberly kissed Kylie's forehead. Hannah nodded to Kimberly and watched as her mother went off with the other Rangers.

When they arrived at the plant, they split up into groups. Kimberly went with Wes, Cole, Ransik, and Nadira. They were walking around the plant when they heard Nadira scream. They looked over and saw a mutorg attack her. "NADIRA!" Ransik shouted. Ransik attacked the mutorgs. Kimberly was trying to fight off the mutorgs with Wes and Cole. However, the mutorg she was fighting grabbed her arm, picked her up from the ground and threw her across the plant, but Cole was able to grab her, making them both hit the ground.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied.

The mutorgs was going to use their greatest power to try and destroy them. They started running, until they noticed that Ransik wasn't following them. "Ransik?" Wes asked.

"I created these monsters. Now it's up to me to fix my mistake," Ransik answered.

He then charged at them. "NO!" Nadira screamed.

"RANSIK DON'T DO IT!" Kimberly shouted.

Ransik then grabbed onto the mutorgs and Kimberly noticed that his mask started to glow. "GO! GET OUF OF HERE NADIRA!" Ransik shouted. Cole then grabbed Kimberly's arm and they ran from the blast. They looked over once the blast died down and saw Ransik fall to the ground. "DAD!" Nadira shouted. She ran over to Ransik and placed his head in her lap. "Daddy!" She gasped. Kimberly, Wes, and Cole kneeled beside him.

"Hang in there, Ransik," Cole insisted.

"Rangers, I destroy their mutant halves. You can finish them. Go…GO!"

Kimberly stood up and looked at Nadira. "He'll be okay," she assured her. Nadira and Kimberly ran after Wes and Cole.

They stood in front of the mutorgs. "STOP!" Merrick shouted. Kimberly smiled to see that Merrick was there to help them.

"Ready?" Wes asked.

The Time Force Rangers held up their morphers. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" They shouted.

"Ready?" Cole asked.

The Wild Force Rangers held up their morphers and nodded to Cole. "WILD ACCESS!" They shouted. Kimberly looked over at Eric and Merrick.

"WILD ACCESS!" Merrick shouted.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric shouted.

The Rangers stood in a line. "BLAZING LION!" Cole shouted.

"NOBLE TIGER!" Alyssa shouted.

"IRON BISON!" Danny shouted.

"SURGING SHARK!" Max shouted.

"SOARING EAGLE!" Taylor shouted.

"HOWLING WOLF!" Merrick shouted.

"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!" They shouted.

"TIME FORCE RED!" Wes shouted.

"TIME FORCE YELLOW!" Katie shouted.

"TIME FORCE BLUE!" Lucas shouted.  
"TIME FORCE GREEN!" Trip shouted.  
"TIME FORCE PINK!" Jen shouted.

"QUANTUM RANGER!" Eric shouted.

"POWR RANGERS TIME FORCE!" They shouted in unison.

"POWER RANGERS UNITE!" Cole and Wes shouted in unison.

Kimberly then went with Alyssa and Jen. "Hey, Kim. Time to fly," Jen informed. Kimberly nodded. The two Rangers put their hands together. Kimberly ran, jump onto their hands, jumped into the air, and kicked the now org in the stomach. "You're up, Alyssa," Jen added. She then boosted Alyssa up into the air.

Once they got the orgs together, Cole, Wes, and Eric got into their battle armor. "Your time's up," Wes told them. Jen handed Kimberly a blaster.

"Thought to let you in on the rest of the action," she commented.

Kimberly nodded. "CHRONO BLASTERS!" The Time Force Rangers shouted.

"CRYSTAL SABERS!" The Wild Force Rangers shouted.

The orgs were defeated and the Rangers ran back to Ransik. To their surprise, he was fully human.

They came back to the Animarium and had a big picnic. After the food was gone, Kimberly walked around with Kylie to see what their friends were up to. Kimberly smiled to see that Lucas had found someone else to be with in his own time, Nadira. She walked past Eric and Taylor to see that they were now flirting openly and laughed as Taylor chased Eric to get her book back. Katie had won yet another arm wrestling match. Kimberly stopped next to Jen. She picked Kylie up and watched as the two Red Rangers ran across the field in a race. "It's going to be hard to say goodbye again," Kimberly commented. Jen looked over at her friends.

"To say goodbye to them, yes. I'm not going back to the year 3001," Jen informed.

Kimberly looked at Jen with a smile. She hugged Jen with her free arm. Jen then walked over to Wes to tell him the news and watched as Wes picked Jen up and spun her around. Kimberly nodded. She knew that Jen was going to be very happy.

**(Next time)**

_**"Cole, we don't know if your parents are still alive. I have a real bad feeling about him," Kimberly informed. Cole looked at her.**_

"**_I want to know what happened to my parents, Kim," he told her._**

_**Kimberly was walking around the city and she stalled. "Tommy?"**_


	16. Surprises

Chapter 16: Surprises

****Kimberly was in the park with Kylie while Hannah was at the library with some friends studying. "KIM! KIMBERLY!" A voice shouted. Kimberly looked over her shoulder and saw Cole running towards her.

"Cole, what's going on?" She asked.

"Kim, they found Dr. Adler, he's alive," he replied.

"What? You mean the Dr. Adler that was with your parents?"

"Yeah."

Kimberly picked Kylie up and had her sit on her hip. "We're heading towards the hospital, want to come?" He asked.

"Of course I will," she replied.

Kimberly took Kylie back to the Animarium first before heading towards the hospital with Cole.

As she drove to the hospital, Kimberly let out a sigh. "Cole, we don't know if your parents are still alive. I have a real bad feeling about him," Kimberly informed. Cole looked at her.

"I want to know what happened to my parents, Kim," he told her.

Kimberly sighed again and they arrived at the hospital.

Kimberly stood in the hospital room with Cole and the other Rangers. She suddenly felt the sharp pain go through her head when she saw Dr. Adler. "Dr. Adler. It's me, Cole Evans, son of Richard and Elizabeth," he told Dr. Adler. The injured man nodded. "I need to know what happened to my parents," he added. Dr. Adler placed his hands on Cole's shoulders.

"You'll find out…son enough," Dr. Adler informed as he hugged Cole.

Kimberly then collapsed to the floor holding her head. "COLE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kimberly shouted. Dr. Adler, who was really Master Org, used his powers to wrap vines around Cole and then around Kimberly and the other Rangers. All Kimberly saw was darkness after that.

When Kimberly woke up, the pain was excruciating. She looked up and saw Cole waking up. "Cole!" She called. She fought against the vines while trying ignore the pain and for the fact she was getting weak again. She looked over at her friends to see them struggling against the vines as well. She watched as Dr. Adler turned into Master Org.

"Welcome, Rangers," he greeted.

Kimberly tried to back away as Master Org walked over to her. "Ah! The weakling former Ranger," he taunted. Cole stood up.

"Get away from her," he snapped.

Kimberly cried out in pain when she felt Master Org's anger increase in strength. She struggled to fight her curse of feeling anger. She listened to Master Org tell Cole that he was a friends with Cole's parents. "As time went on, I grew to love your mother and I knew that she felt the same. I was going to ask her to marry me, but your father already did. He stole the woman I truly loved. He stole my chance at a family. He even stole my chance at fame," he snapped. Kimberly was in disbelief.

"It can't be," she whispered.

"We went into the jungle when you were only an infant. Your mother found Master Org's seeds. I took them and when I knew that this was my chance to get my revenge, I ate the seeds," he added. Kimberly closed her eyes as she felt his anger start to increase. "I was able to kill your father first, but when I caught your mother, you were no longer with her. I killed your mother and I vowed to find you and destroy you," he explained. Kimberly watched as Cole fell to his knees, feeling the feelings of betrayal and sadness coming from him.

"After all this time, I've been searching for my parents. Only to find out they were betrayed, by a friend," he murmured.

"Your parents were foolish and they died foolish," Master Org laughed.

Kimberly shook her head. "COLE!" She shouted. She fought against the vines as hard as she could. "COLE! YOUR PARENTS DIED WITH HONORS! THEY DIED FOR YOU!" She shouted. Master Org glared at Kimberly.

"You, young missy, a woman who gave birth to a brat," he snapped.

Kimberly glared at him. "I'm honorable, just like Cole. I might be weak from the anger emotion, but I am and always will be Kimberly the first Pink Ranger," she snapped. Master Org aimed his staff at her.

"I don't think so," he snapped.

Cole stood up and pushed Master Org down before he could destroy Kimberly. She watched as Cole fought against the man that destroyed his parents. Merrick arrived in time and he freed them from their vines. Merrick quickly grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

Kimberly looked up as Alyssa ran over to Cole once he was able to defeat Master Org. She was able to stand and she ran over to him. "Cole, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be okay," he replied.

Alyssa helped him stand and they started walking off. "You such a coward? Why won't you finish me off?" Master Org now Dr. Adler again asked. Cole turned and looked at him.

"Is that all you think about? Revenge?" Cole asked.

Kimberly placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Come on, Cole," she murmured. Cole nodded and he followed them out of the warehouse.

**(Turtle Cove Cemetery)**

Kimberly held Kylie's hand as Cole placed flowers on his parents' graves. "Mommy, what happened to Cole's mommy and daddy?" She asked. Kimberly sighed as she picked Kylie up.

"That mean Master Org was hurting Cole's parents very badly. The angels came down and took them to a better place," Kimberly replied.

Kylie placed her on Kimberly's shoulder and Kimberly kissed the top of her head.

**(One Week Later)**

Kimberly was walking around the city getting some things for Kylie and Hannah. As Kimberly was walking around the city. As Kimberly was walking around, she stalled. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. "Tommy?" She asked. She swore that she saw the father of her child walk out of the park where the Rangers were working out at. She went to follow him, but she couldn't find him. "I swear I just saw him," she whispered.


	17. Misunderstanding

Chapter 17: Misunderstanding

Kimberly was playing was teaching Hannah more moves in gymnastics when a ship appeared over the Animarium. "Mommy, what's that?" Kylie asked. Kimberly was about to answer when Andros appeared in front of them.

"Andros!" She gasped.

She ran over and hugged him. Andros hugged her with a smile. "Hey, Kim," he greeted. She let him go.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to get you. They're back," he replied.

Kimberly knew who he was talking about. "We need your help, Kim," he informed. Kimberly nodded and looked over at her kids.

"We'll take care of them," Hunter assured her.

Kimberly smiled. "Thanks," she murmured. She hugged her kids tight before going on the ship with Andros.

When they arrived at NASADA, Kimberly got off the ship and she gasped when she saw Wes and Eric. "We meet again," Wes commented. The two Rangers hugged her tight, but then, Cole and Carter arrived. Kimberly was nearly jumping through the roof when she saw Carter.

"CARTER!" She shouted.

Cole watched as Kimberly ran over and hugged Carter as tight as she could. "You two know each other?" Cole asked. Wes laughed.

"Know each other? Carter married Kimberly's sister," Wes replied.

Kimberly smiled and let Carter go. "Nice to see you again too, Kim," he answered. He looked over at Cole. "I see you've already met the Silver Guardians. Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, and this is Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger," Carter informed. Kimberly smiled. Carter pointed over to a mustang on the other side of the warehouse. "And that's the Red Turbo Ranger," he added. Kimberly watched as T. J. got out of the car. "Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson," Carter informed. T. J. chuckled.

"Please, just call me T. J.," he insisted.

He hugged Kimberly with a smile. "Nice to see you again, Kim," he told her. Kimberly hugged him back.

"Like wise, T. J.," she answered.

T. J. let her go and pointed towards Andros. "And that's Andros," he told Cole. Andros walked over to Cole.

"Glad to see you come all the way from Turtle Cove," Andros commented.

He shook Cole's hand. "You guys are all Red Rangers too? What's going on?" Cole asked.

"We were all assembled by a veteran Ranger. Our leader for this mission," Andros replied.

"Leader?" Cole asked.

Kimberly was confused too, but her eyes widened, her heart stopped, and she couldn't breathe. "Tommy," she whispered. Tommy was about to say something when he saw Kimberly. Carter wrapped his arm protectively around Kimberly's shoulders.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"Hello, Tommy," she answered.

Suddenly, Andros, Cole, Wes, Eric, and T. J. got closer to Kimberly, as if they were protecting her from Tommy. Tommy gave Kimberly a glance before explaining to the Red Rangers what their mission was. Kimberly realized something, where was Jason. "Wait a minute. Wasn't there another Red Ranger here on Earth?" Andros asked. Tommy stopped.

"I was hoping he'd show up. But I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him," Tommy replied.

Kimberly heard a motorcycle coming. "GUYS!" Cole shouted. They ran out of the warehouse and saw a motorcycle coming their way. The person got off the bike and removed his helmet

"Jason!" She gasped.

Jason looked over at Kimberly and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Kim?" He asked. Kimberly shrieked as she ran over and the Red Rangers, except for Tommy, laughed as their mentor or former mentor knocked the original Red Ranger to the ground. Jason hugged her tight. "Hello little sister," he murmured.

"Hey big brother," she answered.

They got off the ground. "You guys weren't going to go without me were you?" Jason asked. He walked over to Cole. "You must be the new guy?" He asked. Kimberly giggled as he wiped his hand to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi, I'm Cole," he greeted.

Jason patted him on the shoulder. "Good," he commented. He then walked along. "I recognize some of you guys. Some more than others," Jason added. Kimberly laughed, but her smile faltered when she came close to Tommy. Carter placed a hand on her shoulder and Kimberly nodded her head slowly.

When they were on their way to the moon, Kimberly was working on the coordinates when Tommy came in. "Hey, Kim," he greeted. Kimberly continued with the computers.

"Tommy," she answered.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine," she replied.

She started to feel uncomfortable and was relieved when Carter came in. "Kim, there you are. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," she replied.

She then left the room, feeling relieved that she didn't have to talk to Tommy. "What is it, Carter?" She asked. Carter had a huge smile on his face.

"Kim, Dana just had another baby," he informed.

Kimberly gasped and threw her arms around him. "That's wonderful Carter!" She shrieked. Carter chuckled.

"It's a little girl, we named her Trinity," he informed.

Kimberly stood back with a smile. "That's great, Carter," she added. Carter nodded and then Alpha walked over to them.

"We have arrived on the moon," he informed.

"Thanks Alpha," Kimberly murmured.

The robot walked away and Kimberly looked at Carter. "Be careful," she insisted. Carter nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Kimberly was watching the fight and wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it guys," Tommy answered.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER!" Jason shouted.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! RED ZEO RANGER!" Tommy shouted.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! RED TURBO RANGER!" T. J. shouted.

"LET'S ROCKET! RED SPACE RANGER!" Andros shouted.

"GO GALACTIC! RED GALAXY RANGER!" Leo shouted.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE! RED LIGHTSPEED RANGER!" Carter shouted.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE! RED TIME FORCE RANGER!" Wes shouted.

"QUANTUM POWER! RED QUANTUM RANGER!" Eric shouted.

"WILD ACESS! RED WILD FORCE RANGER!" Cole shouted.

"RED ALIEN RANGER!" Aurico shouted.

Kimberly watched Tommy fight and wrapped her arms around herself. Six years since she last saw Tommy. She wasn't thrilled to see Tommy again and she knew that the Red Rangers especially Carter wanted to protect her from getting hurt again.

After the fight, Kimberly got off the ship and she ran over to Cole. Cole chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She embraced the Red Rangers, all except for Tommy. Tommy just stared, the jealousy showing on his face. Especially when he saw Kimberly entering Cole's arms first. "Must be the one she left me for," he mumbled. He got onto the ship and then the others followed him a little while later.

Kimberly sat in the conference room with a smile on her face. "What's going on with you guys?" She asked.

"Well, you already know what's going on with Dana and me," Carter replied.

"Ashley contacted me the other day. Told me that she just found out she was pregnant again," Andros replied.

"That's great, Andros!" Kimberly commented.

She looked over at Leo. "Hey, Kendrix and I haven't even thought about that yet," Leo commented. Wes then placed an envelope on the table.

"This is from Jen and me," he informed.

Kimberly picked it up and opened it. It was a wedding invitation. "Wes!" She gasped. She walked over and hugged him. Wes hugged her back with a smile. "Congratulations," she murmured. T. J. sat back, playing with his wedding ring.

"How are you and Cassie doing?" Kimberly asked.

Andros placed a hand on T. J.'s shoulder. "T. J. and Cassie finally had their first a month ago," Andros replied.

"Boy or a girl?" Kimberly asked.

"Boy. His name is Travis," T. J. replied.

Kimberly sat back against the controls, careful not to hit any buttons. "Jason, how's J. J. doing since Trini died?" She asked. Jason nodded his head slowly, his wedding ring still sitting on his finger.

"He's doing fine, Kim, he misses you," he replied.

Kimberly nodded her head slowly and then she looked at Eric. "By the way, Taylor's wondering if you guys are still going out tonight," she commented with a wink. Wes laughed slightly. Eric rolled his eyes. Kimberly smiled at Cole before they landed back on Earth.

Kimberly got off the ship and watched as Tommy said goodbye. He walked by her and Kimberly suddenly felt jealousy coming from him. "Hey, Kim, we have to head back to the Animarium," Cole called.

"Coming," Kimberly answered.

She glanced at the man she still loved one last time before walking towards the truck. She stopped and looked at Jason. "Hey, Jas, wanna go to the Animarium to see the kids?" She asked. Jason smiled.

"I would love to," he replied.

Kimberly got onto the bike and they drove back to the Animarium.


	18. Talking with Friends

Chapter 18: Talking with Friends

Kimberly sighed as she got off Jason's motorcycle when they arrived back at the Animarium. Cole got out of Carter's truck. "Well, I have to be heading back to Mariner Bay," Carter informed. Kimberly walked over and hugged him tight.

"Give Dana and the kids my love," she murmured.

Carter kissed the top of her head. "I will," he answered. He let her go and got back into his truck. He looked at Kimberly with a smile. "See ya later, Kim," he told her. Kimberly smiled.

"Catch ya on the flip side," she answered.

Carter nodded and then he drove back to Mariner Bay. "So, where is this Animarium that I've heard so much about?" Jason asked. Kimberly smiled and held onto Jason's hand.

"Right this way," she replied.

Cole and Kimberly led Jason onto the Animarium. "Whoa! This is amazing," he commented. Kimberly nodded.

"Yep, we've been living here for the past year now. The kids just love it here," Kimberly answered.

"Speaking of the kids, where are those monsters?" He asked.

"MOMMY! COLE! YOU'RE BACK!" Kylie shouted.

Kimberly smiled and picked Kylie up. "Right here is your precious niece," she replied. Kylie hugged Kimberly tight, but then her eyes widened and she was beaming.

"Uncle Jason!" She laughed.

Jason smiled as he took Kylie into his arms. Kylie hugged him tight with a giggle. "She's just like you, Kim," he commented. Kimberly shrugged her shoulders.

"More or less, she looks like her father," she answered.

Jason placed Kylie on the ground and she ran off to play. "That was really an awkward moment, wasn't it?" He asked. Kimberly sighed and sat down.

"It was. I mean, I've been wanting to see him for six years and I give him the cold shoulder when I see him again. Why?" She asked.

Jason sat next to her. "Why do you think you did that?" He asked. She sighed and looked at Kylie to see her playing with Hannah, Hunter, and Blake.

"I didn't know what to say to him. It wasn't even the right time for me to tell him that he was a father. We were on a mission, we weren't there to make up. Six years of missing him and I didn't know what to say to him," she explained.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Will I ever see him again?" She asked. He let out a sigh and kissed the side of her head.

"If destiny wanted you to be together, then yes, you'll see him again. You'll get your chance to tell him about Kylie," he replied.

Kimberly sighed and sat up straight. "When he walked by me when after the mission, I felt so many emotions coming from him, but one still stuck in my mind. He was jealous and hurt," she informed. Jason looked at her confused.

"Jealous? What would he be jealous of?" He asked.

"I don't know, but that's what I felt from him when he walked by me, he was jealous."

Jason was a little confused why Tommy would be jealous. "Kimberly?" A voice called. Kimberly looked up to see Alyssa standing there.

"Hey, Alyssa," Kimberly greeted.

Alyssa smiled, but then she saw Jason sitting there. "Oh! Cole told me we had a visitor, but I didn't know it was the original Red Ranger," she commented. Kimberly smiled and stood up.

"Jason Lee Scott, I would like you to meet Alyssa Enrile, White Noble Tiger Ranger. Alyssa Enrile, this is Jasson Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger," she informed.

Alyssa shook Jason's hand. "It's an honor," Alyssa stated. Jason nodded with a smile.

"The honor is all mine," he answered.

Alyssa smiled and then she turned and looked at Kimberly. "Kimberly, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," Kimberly replied.

She looked over at Jason. "I'll be right back," she informed. Jason nodded and watched as the two women walked off.

Alyssa bit her lip when she and Kimberly were alone. "I need a favor to ask," she stated.

"Sure, what is it?" Kimberly asked.

Alyssa sighed as she sat down. "Kimberly, could you help me get hooked up with Cole?" She asked. Kimberly smiled.

"Of course I will! I knew you liked him," she commented.

Alyssa blushed. "Yeah well, when it comes to guys I'm nervous about asking them out. Could you help me?" She asked. Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'll help you," she replied.

Alyssa smiled and she hugged Kimberly. "Thank you, Kim, thank you so much," she told her. Kimberly giggled as she hugged Alyssa back.

"Not a problem," she answered.

When Kimberly went back over to Jason, she saw him sparring with Hunter. "Don't beat up my son, Jason," she cautioned. Jason chuckled as he blocked one of Hunter's attacks.

"No worries, Kim. It was your son who challenged me," he informed.

Blake and Kimberly laughed when Jason got Hunter to the ground. "Give?" Jason asked. Hunter nodded and sighed in defeat.

"Give," he replied.

Jason helped him stand up. "You might go to some fancy Ninja Academy, but remember kid, I've been doing karate long before you were born," he commented. Hunter nodded and Kimberly laughed.

"You two better go be with your sisters before you have to go back to the academy," she instructed.

"Right," Blake agreed.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself when she watched her sons go. "It's hard to believe that they've grown up so fast. Hunter's eighteen now and Blake's seventeen. I just can't believe this," she murmured. Jason placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Children grow up, but I'll tell you this, Kim. You're one great mom. Hunter, Blake, Hannah, and Kylie are great kids," he answered.

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Jason," she murmured.

"For what?" He asked.

She turned to look at him. "For being there for me when no one else was there. You were there when I gave birth to Kylie, you were there to comfort me when I was down, and you helped me when I had nowhere else to go," she replied. Jason kissed Kimberly's forehead.

"I'm always here to help, Kim, remember that," he answered.

Kimberly hugged him tight. "I know," she sighed. Jason let her go.

"I have to get going, J. J. might be getting worried about what happened to his dad," he commented.

"Right, give J. J. my love," Kimberly stated.

Jason nodded. "You know I will," he assured her. He grabbed his jacket and left. Kimberly bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Time to go back to my normal life," she mumbled to herself.

She turned and went to help Alyssa out on how to get hooked up with Cole.


	19. Playing Matchmaker Again

Chapter 19: Playing Matchmaker Again

Kimberly smiled as she got everything set. "You ready for this, Alyssa?" She asked. Alyssa blushed slightly.

"Yeah," she replied nervously.

Kimberly walked over and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine," she assured her. Alyssa nodded with a small smile.

"Hello, ladies," Cole greeted.

Kimberly smiled. "Hey, Cole," she greeted. Cole sat down and looked at them.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope," Kimberly replied.

Alyssa looked at Kimberly. "I have to head to class, I'll be back later," she informed. Kimberly nodded and watched her leave. Cole crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Okay, Kim, tell me what's going on?" He asked.

Kimberly smiled and handed him a note. "This is from Alyssa," She informed. Cole opened the note and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "That note is as real as you and me," she replied. Cole then stood up.

"Why didn't she say anything before?" He asked.

"You know as well as I do, Cole that Alyssa is the shy one of the group," she replied.

Cole nodded and a smile came across his face. "Tell Alyssa to meet me by the creek tonight," he instructed. Kimberly nodded.

"I will," she answered.

Cole smiled and he walked off.

**(Later that Day)**

Kimberly hit the ground when the org threw her down. "PRINCESS SHAYLA!" Kimberly shouted. She held her side in pain. She watched in horror as the org grabbed the princess. "NO!" She screamed. The Rangers came to try to save the princess, but it was too late, she was gone.

"PRINCESS SHAYLA!" Merrick shouted.

Merrick ran over to Kimberly and helped her stand. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

She held her side in pain. "Now what do we do?" She asked. Merrick looked over to where the Princess stood just moments before.

"I don't know," he replied.

Kimberly could feel his heartache and placed his hands on his shoulders. "We'll get her back, Merrick, I promise," she assured him. Merrick looked over his shoulder at her and de-morphed.

"I hope so, Kimberly, I really do hope so," he answered.

Kimberly held her shoulder in pain and looked up when she saw Kylie sitting in a tree. "You can come down, baby," she informed. Kylie came down and Kimberly could feel her daughter's fear.

"Mommy, where did that monster take Princess Shayla?" She asked.

Kimberly painfully picked her daughter up wit ha sigh. "That mean monster took Princess Shayla to the place where they took you, remember?" She asked. Kylie buried her head in Kimberly's shoulder in fear when she remembered where Master Org took her when Zen-Aku kidnapped her. Kimberly stroked her daughter's hair. "We'll get the princess back, baby, I promised Merrick and we'll get her back," she assured her.

That evening, Alyssa went up to the place where Cole told her to meet him. She saw him sitting on the edge of a cliff. "Cole?" She called. Cole looked over his shoulder and Alyssa sat next to him. "We're all worried about her," she informed. Cole nodded.

"If Master Org does anything to hurt Princess Shayla, I'll kill him with my bare hands," he told her.

Alyssa reached over and grabbed Cole's hands. "Cole, revenge is the answer, you should know that," she told him. Cole nodded, still upset over the fact that Master Org kills his parents because they were in love. Cole looked over at her and touched her face.

"You've always been a good friend, Alyssa," he commented.

Alyssa smiled sadly. "I don't want to be your friend, Cole, I want to be more than your friend," she informed. Cole smiled and leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips.

Kimberly smiled. "Mission accomplished," she murmured. She decided to check on the next two people she helped hook up.

Kimberly hid behind the tree as she watched as Eric sat next to Taylor. "How are you holding up?" Eric asked. Taylor sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. Princess Shayla is gone, Eric, she and Kimberly always made sure we were able to defeat Master Org's forces," she replied.

Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You guys will beat Master Org," he assured her. Taylor nodded and looked out over the city.

"I hope you're right, because with it just being Kimberly, it's like next to impossible to defeat Master Org," she commented.

Taylor placed her head on Eric's shoulder. "Thanks," she murmured. Eric looked down at her.

"For what?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a smile. "For being here," she replied. Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm here to help you, Earhardt," he answered.

Taylor rolled her eyes. Kimberly sighed quietly and nodded. Taylor was right, she and Princess Shayla worked together on how to defeat orgs, now that she was gone, she wasn't sure what to do. She looked up and she smiled. She saw Eric kissing Taylor. Taylor pulled back. "What was that for?" She asked. Eric smiled.

"Luck," he replied.

He looked at his watch. "I have to get back to SGA," he informed. Taylor nodded. Eric stood up and pulled on his hat. He looked over at her. "Call me, Soaring Eagle, and tell me when you defeated Master Org," he instructed. Taylor stood up and saluted.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Eric grinned and saluted back. "Dismissed lieutenant," he informed. He turned and walked away. Taylor stood there.

"You can come out, Kim," she informed.

Kimberly sighed as she came out of the bushes. "How did you know?" She asked. Taylor turned and looked at her.

"I might've been distracted, but I know when I'm being spied on," she replied.

Kimberly laughed and she placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder. "We'll defeat, Master Org, Taylor, I promise you," she assured her. Taylor sighed as she watched her boyfriend get in his truck and went back to Silver Hills.

"I hope so, Kim," Taylor answered.


	20. Saving Princess Shayla

Chapter 20: Saving Princess Shayla

Kimberly was sitting alone on the table when Taylor came in. "Hey," she greeted. Kimberly looked up with a sad smile.

"Hey, Tay," she answered.

Taylor sat next to her. "Umm, Kim, there's something you have to know," Taylor informed. Kimberly looked at her confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Jindrax and Toxica have teamed up with us," Taylor replied.

"What!"

Taylor nodded her head. "How do you know it's not a trick?" She asked.

"Because, we had to bring Toxica back to life in order for them to join us," Taylor replied.

Kimberly rubbed her temple. "Let me talk to them," she instructed. Taylor nodded and led her to Jindrax and Toxica.

Jindrax and Toxica looked up when Kimberly came down from the Animarium. "How can I trust you two after you kidnapped me and after you helped Master Org kidnap my child?" She demanded.

"Listen, we apologize for that, we didn't know that Master Org was really a human being! And when he really did become Master Org, he destroyed Toxica. I had your Rangers help me bring her back. Since you helped us, it's time for us to help you," Jindrax explained.

Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you have in mind?" She asked. Toxica had them sit down. Kylie ran over and sat in her mother's lap.

"There are pillars of light surrounding where your princess is being held. We have to separate you into three groups. Alyssa you'll be with Merrick. Taylor you'll be with Cole. Danny you'll be with Max," Toxica instructed.

"What about mom?" Hannah asked.

"I think it would've been better if your mom stayed behind," Toxica replied.

Merrick stood up and placed his hands on Kimberly's shoulders. "Kimberly has to come with us," he insisted. The Rangers agreed.

"She'll come with us to save the princess," Jindrax put in.

Cole stood up. "Then it's settled. Let's go," Cole instructed. They nodded and Kimberly placed Kylie on the ground.

"I have to go, you stay here with Hannah ok?" She asked.

Kylie nodded and Kimberly kissed her forehead. "Watch her," Kimberly instructed. Hannah nodded and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders while her mother and her friends went off to save Princess Shayla.

Kimberly stood by Jindrax and Toxica as they went through the Nexus. Kimberly shivered when she remembered the last time she was in the Nexus. She held her communicator up. "You guys in position?" She asked.

"We're in position," Cole replied.

"Okay, meet us outside the Nexus," Kimberly instructed.

"You've got it," Merrick answered.

"Good luck, guys."

She turned her communicator off and stood by Jindrax and Toxica. Kimberly bit her lip when she felt the pain go through her head. "Oh, no! Not again," she whispered. Toxica walked over and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" She asked.

Kimberly let her head go. "Yeah, I'll be okay," she replied.

"Toxica, Kimberly, the pillars are almost down," he informed.

Kimberly looked over to see that Jindrax was right. "Be careful," she whispered. The pillars were gone.

"GO!" Jindrax shouted.

Kimberly ran towards Princess Shayla's cell. "Princess Shayla," she called. She let Toxica blast the door open and she ran over to her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Princess Shayla replied.

Kimberly smiled as they left the cell. "Where are the Rangers?" She asked.

"I don't know," Kimberly replied.

When they got out of the Nexus, the Rangers came out soon after. "Merrick!" Princess Shayla gasped. Kimberly smiled as Princess Shayla embraced the Lunar Wolf. Kimberly stood in front of her friends.

"And the Nexus?" She asked.

Cole de-morphed and smiled at Kimberly. "The Nexus has been sealed," he informed. Kimberly smiled and she hugged Cole.

"We love to stay for this little reunion, but we should go," Toxica commented.

Princess Shayla let Merrick go and looked at the two Duke Orgs that were once their enemies. "Do you have to?" Kimberly asked.

"Unfortunately yes, we're on a mission now and that's to find all the orgs and defeat them and to find ourselves," Jindrax replied.

Kimberly nodded and placed a hand on Princess Shayla's shoulder. "We want to thank you both for your help. It was very brave," she told them. They nodded.

"Good luck, Rangers, defeat Master Org once and for all," Toxica told them.

They nodded and watched them leave.

When they came back to the Animarium, Kimberly watched as Kylie stood up and ran over to Princess Shayla. "PRINCESS SHAYLA!" She shouted. Kimberly smiled as Princess Shayla embraced the young girl. Hannah stood up and walked over to the princess.

"Welcome back, Princess," Hannah told her.

Princess Shayla smiled as she embraced Hannah also. "We're all glad you're back," Cole commented. The Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Where's Jindrax and Toxica?" Hannah asked.

"They're gone. They went to find more orgs and to defeat them," Kimberly replied.

"So they're good now?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly smiled as she picked her daughter up. "Yes, sweetie, they're good now," she replied. She kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her. Kylie hugged her mother back with a smile on her face.

"It's not over yet, we still have to defeat Master Org once and for all," Cole commented.

"Right," they agreed.


	21. Defeat Part I

Chapter 21: Defeat Part I

Kimberly sighed as she helped Princess Shayla set things up for the party. "It's hard to believe that our time here is almost over," Kimberly commented. Princess Shayla nodded in agreement.

"It is hard to believe that it seemed like yesterday that Taylor rescued you from that org," Princess Shayla agreed.

Kimberly smiled as she remembered that.

**(Flashback)**

_**In a couple of hours, she stopped at a nice city called "Turtle Cove" she got out of her car and looked around. It was a nice place, especially for her to straighten things out in her head. She liked Lucas, he made her happy and everything, but if she fell in love with Lucas, it might ruin her and Kylie's future. Kimberly started walking through the park as she tried to think. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts. And yet she couldn't get them into order. "What am I going to do?" She asked quietly. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling that something was behind her. Kimberly looked over her shoulder and saw what looked like a monster. "Oh great! Like I really need this now," she groaned. When the monster came to attack her, Kimberly jumped over the monster's head and started fighting it. However, as Kimberly fought, the monster was getting stronger and stronger. Kimberly was then thrown back and she hit her head.**_

"**_STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted._**

_**Kimberly opened her eyes and she saw what looked like a Yellow Ranger and then she fell unconscious.**_

_**Kimberly woke up with a small groan. She sat up and held her head and felt a bandage on her head. "Welcome," a voice greeted. She looked over and saw a beautiful woman standing there.**_

_**She had brown hair that was a few inches past her shoulders, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a white flowing dress, a golden necklace with a blue sapphire in the middle, and on her head was crown of flowers.**_

_**Kimberly held her head. "Who are you?" She asked.**_

"**_I am Princess Shayla. My Yellow Ranger, Taylor, rescued you from an org," Shayla informed._**

_**Kimberly sighed and then the girl Shayla told her was named, Taylor, came in.**_

_**She had blonde hair that was three inches past her shoulders, blue eyes, she was wearing black shoes, black pants, a yellow blouse, and a yellow jacket.**_

_**"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked. Kimberly held her head.**_

"**_I'm feeling better, thanks," Kimberly replied._**

_**She slowly got up. "How long have I been out?" She asked. Taylor stepped forward.**_

"**_You were unconscious for about a week," Taylor replied._**

_**Kimberly gasped and jumped off the table. "I have to go back," she insisted. Taylor looked over at Princess Shayla, who nodded, and then Taylor took Kimberly back down to the park.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly smiled and looked over at her daughters. "I don't have the heart to move them again. I'm tired of moving my girls around," she commented. Princess Shayla placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Here's an idea, Kimberly. How about you go to Blue Bay Harbor and be with your sons. I'm sure they miss you," she suggested.

Kimberly nodded. "I think that's a good idea," Kimberly agreed. She sat down with a sigh. "I miss my boys. I mean yeah I get their letters about how much they love the ninja academy and their visits, but that's not enough sometimes," she added.

"I think that's what every parent feels," Princess Shayla agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, look at your sister, I'm sure she'd give anything for her kids," Taylor commented.

"Ryan's also only two-years-old and Trini is only a few months old," Kimberly pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Taylor told her.

Kimberly nodded. "I just can't move my girls around like this anymore I don't think. Kylie's six and I think it's high time we settle down somewhere," Kimberly commented. Taylor nodded and sat across from her.

"Picture!" Alyssa announced.

Kimberly laughed as she called her daughters over. They all put on their funny hats and posed for the picture. Cole picked Kylie up and set her on his shoulders. "Everyone say cheese," Alyssa announced.

"Cheese," they answered in unison.

The picture was taken and Kimberly took Kylie into her arms with a smile on her face. "Hannah, Kylie, I have an announcement to make," Kimberly informed. They looked at their mother. "Once Master Org is destroyed, we'll be moving to Blue Bay Harbor to be near Hunter and Blake," she informed.

"YAY!" The girls shouted.

Kylie nearly jumped out of her mother's arms with excitement. However, the fountain shot water out. They ran over to the fountain. "Master Org!" Hannah gasped.

"Rangers, you ready for one more?" Kimberly asked.

"You know it," Cole replied.

Kimberly nodded and set Kylie on the ground. "WILD ACCESS!" The Rangers shouted. Kimberly looked at Hannah.

"Stay with your sister," she instructed.

Hannah nodded and Kimberly left the Animarium with the Rangers.

When they came down from the Animarium, Kimberly felt sick to her stomach when she saw Master Org. "Ew, gross," she groaned.

"Let's go guys," Cole stated.

"Right," they agreed.

Animus appears and they try to defeat Master Org together. Kimberly did a series of front flips and tries to aim for Master Org's chest, but Master Org grabbed Kimberly's arm and threw her to the ground. She held her shoulder in pain and stood up. "You won't defeat me this time," she hissed. Master Org laughed and then he grabbed Kimberly by her throat.

"KIM!" The Rangers shouted.

Princess Shayla then came to them. "Rangers, come with me," she instructed. The Rangers went with Princess Shayla.

"Kimberly, come on," Taylor urged.

"I'm not coming," Kimberly replied.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm going to stay here as long as I can to fight him off," Kimberly replied.

Merrick nodded in agreement. "I'm staying too," he answered. Princess Shayla took the Rangers to safety while Kimberly kept fighting. Merrick grabbed her hand. "Kimberly, we have to get to the Animarium," he told her.

"Right," Kimberly answered.

Kimberly gasped when Merrick was thrown to the ground before they could escape. "MERRICK!" She shouted. She ran over to her fallen friend and looked at his morpher. "Your morpher!" She gasped. She picked up the broken growl phone. She then helped Merrick off the ground and they went back to the Animarium with Animus.

Kylie and Hannah looked up when Kimberly came back with an injured Merrick and Animus. "Mom!" Hannah gasped. She ran over and helped Kimberly sit Merrick down.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you defeat Master Org," Animus apologized and disappeared.

Kimberly then felt the anger hit her hard. She hit the groud in pain. "MOM!" Hannah and Kylie shouted.

"KIM!" Merrick shouted.

Kimberly held her head in pain. "He's close, Merrick, I can feel him, he's close," she whispered. Kylie then let out a blood curling scream. Kimberly looked over her shoulder and quickly pushed the pain aside to stand in front of her girls. The Rangers stood in a guarding stance to see Master Org on the Animarium.

"I will have my revenge," he snapped.

Kimberly was thrown back against a rock. Hannah and Kylie ran over to their mother and Kimberly watched in horror as the rest of the zords were destroyed. "NO!" She screamed.

"OUR ZORDS!" Cole shouted.

Kimberly stood up and looked at Hannah and Kylie. The ground shook and Kimberly held onto her girls when the Animarium was tipped and it started to fall. "WILD ACCESS!" The Ranger shouted. However, nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Kimberly asked.

"Our powers, they're gone," Danny replied.

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Defeat Part II

Chapter 22: Defeat Part II

**(Last time on _Heart of a Mentor_)**

**_Master Org has returned and has destroyed the Zords and morphers. The Rangers have no powers and the Animarium is falling out of the sky. Can the Rangers defeat Master Org without their powers?_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Kimberly held onto her daughters as the Animarium started to crash into the city. "HANG ON!" Cole shouted. Kimberly nodded and looked at Hannah and Kylie.

"Girls, I need you to hold onto something, I'll be right here," she informed.

Hannah grabbed onto a tree and Kylie held onto her mother. When the Animarium, Kimberly hit the ground and held her daughter to her. "Hannah, sweet heart? Are you okay?" Kimberly asked. Hannah nodded and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hannah replied.

Kimberly stood up as the rain started to fall. "In here," Cole called. They hid in a temple.

"Guys, look," Danny called.

They looked out over the city to see Master Org attacking. "We have to stop him," Cole stated.

"But how?" Max asked.

"We can't morph," Taylor pointed out.

"It's hopeless," Danny murmured.

Kimberly stood up and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "No, it's not. As long as our hearts still beat. We can make a difference," Cole answered.

"Right. We swore to protect the Earth, we can't give up now," Alyssa agreed.

Kimberly walked over to Merrick and helped him up. "Never give up," Max commented. Kimberly smiled and looked at Merrick. Merrick placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Cole told them.

Kimberly was about to leave when she looked at Princess Shayla. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them," Princess Shayla assured her.

"Thank you," Kimberly murmured.

Kimberly ran after her friends. "RANGERS! Please…be careful," Princess Shayla murmured. Kylie watched her mother leave and she bit her bottom lip.

"Mommy…" she whimpered.

Princess Shayla picked Kylie up and sighed. "They'll be okay," she whispered.

Kimberly ran with her friends into the city. "You puny humans are of no concern to me now. PUTRIDS ATTACK!" He shouted. Kimberly looked around when the putrids surrounded them.

"We have to get to Master Org," Taylor pointed out.

Kimberly nodded in agreement and she fought off the putrids surrounding her. She did a back flip and looked up at the flight of stairs. "COLE!" She shouted. She watched as the Red Ranger rolled down the stairs and hit the wall. She ran up the stairs and over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You humans had your chance, it's time for this world to be ruled by orgs," Master Org told them.

Cole looked at Kimberly. "You don't have to be here, you can go back to the Animarium and protect Hannah and Kylie," Cole told her.

"No, I'm staying here," she answered.

"HELP!" A voice shouted.

Kimberly and Cole looked up to see a little boy trapped. "MOM HELP!" He shouted. Kimberly looked down to see the little boy's parents.

"SCOTTY GET BACK!" The mother shouted.

"MOM HELP!" The boy shouted.

Kimberly watched as Cole removed his jacket and ripped his shirt off. She continued to fight the putrids while Cole rescued the little boy. She then ran over to Cole when he came back down. "You okay?" Kimberly asked the family.

"Yes," the father replied.

"You guys have to go now, please, run to safety," Cole told them.

They nodded and hurried off. Kimberly looked at Cole. "Now what do we do?" She asked. Cole looked up at Master Org.

"Never give up," he murmured.

He grabbed a vine and tried to defeat Master Org on his own. Kimberly watched in horror as Cole was thrown to the ground. "COLE!" She shouted. She ran over to him and looked up as the other Rangers came.

"Cole! Are you alright?" Taylor asked.

Cole took his jacket and nodded. They went to attack Master Org, but blasted them back against the wall. Kimberly held her side in pain and looked up. "You have no chance against me without your Ranger powers," he laughed. Cole helped Kimberly stand up and he glared at Master Org.

"WE MAY NOT BE POWER RANGERS ANYMORE! AND OUR WILD ZORDS MAYBE GONE! BUT THEY'RE SPIRITS STILL LIVE! INSIDE US!" Cole shouted as he pulled his jacket back on.

Kimberly smiled, knowing that they were going to win. "I AM COLE EVANS! BLAZING LION!" Cole shouted. Alyssa stood up.

"We have what you orgs can never have! A HEART! ALYSSA ENRILE! NOBLE TIGER!" Alyssa shouted.

"That's one thing you can't take away from us! TAYLOR EARHARDT! SOARING EAGLE!' Taylor shouted.

"We're still Guardians of the Earth. MAX COOPER! SURGING SHARK!" Max shouted.

"And we will never, ever give up. DANNY DELGADO! IRON BISON!" Danny shouted.

"We will fight with every last breath in us to save the world. I AM MERRICK BALITON! HOWLING WOLF!" Merrick shouted.

Kimberly held her shoulder and stood up. "I may have been a Power Ranger years ago, but I'll always be one. KIMBERLY HART! AGILE CRANE!" She shouted. The Rangers smiled at her.

"That's touching, but you'll all be extinct, just like your Wild Zords," Master Org laughed.

Kimberly was nearly blinded when a bright light came through the clouds. Their Wild Zords have returned, along with new ones. "Kim, look!" Alyssa gasped. Kimberly looked up and her eyes widened.

"A crane," she whispered.

A pink gem fell into her hands. "I can't believe this," she whispered. She looked at herself morphed in a Wild Force Uniform for the first time.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Master Org shouted.

"The Power Rangers are back and we're stronger than ever. BLAZING LION!" Cole shouted.

"SOARING EAGLE!" Taylor shouted.

"SURGING SHARK!" Max shouted.

"IRON BISON!" Danny shouted.

"NOBLE TIGER!" Alyssa shouted.

"HOWLING WOLF!" Merrick shouted.

"AGILE CRANE!" Kimberly shouted.

"Guardians, of the Earth. United we roar," Cole stated.

"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!" They shouted.

Kimberly pulled out her crystal saber. "ULTRA ROAR!" She shouted with the Rangers. The Zords used their powers to defeat Master Org.

"Let's combine our weapons," Cole stated.

They combined their weapons and Kimberly placed her hands on Alyssa's shoulders. "The evil org heart will never curse the Earth again. JUNGLE SWORD! SAVAGE SLASH!" Cole shouted. Kimberly smiled as the heart was destroyed.

Hannah and Kylie looked up when Kimberly came back on the Animarium, but she was still in uniform. "Who are you?" Hannah asked. The Wild Force Rangers smiled as Kimberly removed her helmet.

"Hey," she greeted.

The girls stood up and ran to embrace their mother. "The Agile Crane, we thought that zord was gone forever," Princess Shayla stated.

"It's back now," Cole commented.

Princess Shayla nodded with a smile. "Look guys! The Wild Zords are coming back to the Animarium," Danny stated.

"They waited a long time to come home. Their journey is over…and so is yours," Princess Shayla informed sadly.

Kimberly de-morphed sadly. "Do you have to go? Why don't you stay here?" Danny asked. Kimberly picked Kylie up.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I'll be taking the Wild Zords and the Animarium back into the sky where they'll be safe. Until they're needed once again," Princess Shayla replied.

"I've sworn to protect you Princess, I'm coming with you," Merrick told her.

Princess Shayla shook her head as she held his hands. "You're human, Merrick and the earth is your home. Please stay, live in this world," she insisted. Merrick nodded his head sadly.

"I'll do as you wish…princess," he answered sadly.

Kimberly could feel their heartache. It was time to hand over their Growl Phones and Jackets. Kimberly realized she was wearing a pink jacket and she set Kylie down and removed her jacket. Cole handed Princess Shayla all the jackets and growl phones. Princess Shayla said goodbye and returned to the Animarium. They watched the Animarium lift off the Earth and went back into the sky. "Goodbye, Princess Shayla," Kylie stated while waving. Kimberly smiled and kissed the side of her head.


	23. A Wedding to Attend

Chapter 23: A Wedding to Attend

Kimberly stood in Jen's room with a smile. "You look beautiful, Jen," Kimberly commented. Jen smiled as she finished putting her hair up.

"Thanks, Kimberly," she told her.

Kimberly nodded. "Not just for the compliment, but you helped Wes and me get together," Jen added. Kimberly shook her head and held her hand up as if to stop her.

"Jen, it was nothing, really. I just wanted to see you guys happy," Kimberly assured her.

"But still, you deserve some happiness," Jen commented.

"I am happy. I have four great kids, what more can I ask for?"

"Tommy."

Kimberly bit her lip. "Wes told you, didn't he?" She asked. Jen nodded.

"He told me that it was a very awkward day for you. That you didn't know what to say to him when you saw him again," Jen replied.

Kimberly sighed and sat down. Jen walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kimberly looked up at her. "Don't…this is your day," Kimberly insisted. Jen nodded and Kimberly stood up.

"I do have a surprise for you," Jen informed.

The door opened and Kimberly gasped. "Dana!" She gasped. Dana gasped too.

"Kim!" She answered.

The two sisters embraced with huge smiles on their faces. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Dana smiled.

"Well, Jen had invited me to be one of her bridesmaids," Dana replied.

Kimberly felt her heart leap for joy. "How are little Ryan and Trini?" She asked.

"They're both just fine. In fact, they're with their Uncle Ryan," Dana replied.

"Who else is here?" She asked.

"Well, there's Carter, Ryan, Kelsey, little Ryan, Trinity, and me."

Kimberly looked over at Jen. "Thanks, Jen," she told her. Jen smiled and nodded. "Now come on, let's get you married," Kimberly added. Both girls laughed before leaving the room.

As the ceremony went on, Kimberly smiled to see that Kylie was the flower girl. She looked over to see Hunter and Blake standing in the back, having just arrived. "It is time for the exchange of vows. Wesley?" The minister asked. Wes cleared his throat.

"In the name of God, I, Wesley, take you, Jennifer, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," he vowed.

Jen bit her lip trying to fight back the tears. "Jennifer?" The minister asked. Jen gave Wes's hands a gentle squeeze.

"In the name of God, I, Jennifer, take you, Wesley, to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," she vowed.

Kimberly smiled. Wes took one of the rings and slipped it onto Jen's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed Jennifer Scott," he vowed. Jen took the other ring and slipped it onto Wes's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed Wesley Collins," she vowed.

The minister smiled as he placed his hands over theirs as he said a prayer. "By the powers invested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister informed. Wes removed the veil from Jen's face and kissed her. Jen wrapped her arms around Wes's neck and kissed him back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wesley Collins," The minister announced. Everyone clapped and stood up as they went back down the aisle.

During the reception, Jen walked over to Kimberly. "Could you remove this veil? It's killing my head," Jen commented. Kimberly laughed.

"Here, sit down," she answered.

Jen sat down and Kimberly removed the veil. "There you go," she informed. Jen smiled and stood up.

"Thanks," Jen told her.

Kimberly nodded and saw that Wes was beaming with pride when he was looking at Jen. "You are a very lucky woman, Jen. Wes is a great guy," Kimberly commented.

"You don't have to tell me that," Jen answered.

"Mom!" Two voices called.

Kimberly looked over her shoulder to see Hunter and Blake walking over to them. "You two made it," she commented.

"Of course, do you really think we were going to miss Wes and Jen's big day after it took them forever to stay together?" Hunter asked.

Jen punched Hunter in the shoulder with a laugh. Hunter chuckled as he hugged her. Blake hugged Jen once she let Hunter go. "Congratulations, Jen," he stated.

"Thank you," Jen answered.

Hunter smiled to see Hannah. "Hunter! Blake!" She gasped. She ran over and embraced her brothers. Kylie jumped up and ran over to them. Hunter let Hannah go and picked Kylie up.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted.

Kylie embraced her brother with a huge smile on her face. "Hunter, Blake, I have some good news for you," she informed. They looked over at her. "Your sisters and I will be moving to Blue Bay Harbor. We'll be close to you guys," she informed. The boys smiled as they embraced their mother. Kimberly giggled as she hugged them back.

"Mommy, it's Taylor!" Kylie announced.

Kimberly looked up to see Taylor coming in with Alyssa and Cole behind her. "TAYLOR!" She shouted.

The guests watched as she ran across the hall and ran into Taylor's arms. Taylor picked Kylie up with a smile. "Sorry I'm late," she informed. She smiled as Eric walked over to her.

"Apology accepted, lieutenant," he commented.

"You two are going to kiss now aren't you?" Kylie asked.

Taylor set Kylie down and she kissed Eric. "Well, what do you think, kid?" Taylor asked.

"Yuck!" Kylie whined.

Everyone around her laughed. Kimberly walked over and picked her up. "It'll be okay, sweetie," she giggled.

"So, when do you leave?" Taylor asked.

Kimberly sighed. "In a few weeks," she replied. Taylor nodded. Cole and Alyssa walked over.

"Hey," Cole greeted.

Kimberly smiled as she embraced her friends. "I'm going to miss you guys," she murmured.

"We'll miss you too," Cole answered.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged her team. "Good luck going to Blue Bay Harbor," Danny told her. Just then, someone was tapping their glass.

"Everyone, if you could sit down please," Ryan instructed.

They all sat down and Ryan had a smile on his face. "I'm glad everyone's here today. Because today is a special day. Congratulations to Wes and Jen on their wedding," Ryan started. Everyone clapped. "The Wild Force Rangers defeating Master Org with the help from my sister, Kimberly," he added. Everyone was clapping again. "However, now it's time for some more great news, hopefully," he finished. Kimberly watched as her brother got down on one knee in front of Kelsey, pulled a box from his pocket, and held her hand. "Kelsey Winslow, will you marry me?" He asked. Kelsey gasped when Ryan opened the box with a smile on his face.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Ryan Mitchell," she replied.

Ryan slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. Everyone clapped and cheered. Carter looked over to see the smile on Kimberly's face, but she also had an off-look there too. Kimberly sighed as she remembered the lack of conversation she had with Tommy. "What have I done?" She whispered. Jen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't the time to tell him," Jen replied.

Kimberly nodded and looked at her brother to see that he was the happiest man alive. She looked at her old team to see that they were happy. Her children were happy and it made her happy.

**Author's note: Thank you for your support. _Ninja Storm Revealed _is due on May 26, 2006.**


End file.
